The Cursed Sword
by harathor
Summary: The curse of the magical crimson sword has turned Prince Tony into a monster...To break the spell he sets out on a journey with the sexy and gorgeous magician Jethro Gibbs. Tony has no idea that when he turns into a beast at night, Jethro uses his "Unique talents" to pacify his beastly appetites... The luscious journey of Tony and Jethro begins...
1. Chapter 1

In a kingdom far far away there lived a young prince who lived happily with his family. He was next in line for the throne when his father stepped down, or died. Unfortunately, before he could ever become king he would have to get married. His parents have already had a princess picked out for him when the time came. The princess they chose was a lovely princess by the named Princess Ziva from the southern kingdom.

That was the start of Prince Tony's bad luck. To marry a princess he has never even met only because it was required that a prince marry a princess and live happily ever after. He hated the very idea of being betrothed to this princess.

"Timothy, is there really no way around this?" Tony asked.

"Now, Prince Tony it can't be all that bad she's beautiful the perfect match for you." Tim said.

Tony rolled his eyes at his man servant it was easy for him to say that he wasn't the one being forced into a marriage to a woman he never knew. It just wasn't fair! How could his parents force him into something like this? Today, was the day he was to meet said princess. Could his life get any worse?

Tim left him to his thoughts as he went about his duties. Tony let out an agitated sigh as he reluctantly got himself ready to meet this so called princess. Tony looked out his window as he noticed something coming towards the castle. It was a group of demons of the worst kind the dreaded lizard demons that use to live around here in hoards a thousand years ago. They were rumored to have all died out.

Tony raced out of his room the whole castle was in a panic as the demons were seen. The knights went out to stand there guard and defend the castle against these demons.

"The demons have infiltrated the castle!" one of the servants said. Tony grabbed a sword and went running through the castle.

He spotted one of the demons it was green, scaly, with large wings and venomous teeth. Tony gripped his sword as he noticed the creature was about to attack he charged the monster slicing the demon right down the middle.

"Tony!" Abby cried out as she gripped him a tight hug afraid to let go. "Abby you have to get out of the castle get everyone out of the castle."

"But…"

"Go with Tim. I'll take care of the demons inside the castle." Tony reassured her.

"Tony, I can't let you do that what if you get killed? You're the only heir to the throne who would then rule the kingdom?" Tim asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow then gave him a stare that told him not to question him. Just do what he says. Tim took Abby's hand and they went off. Tony hurried on his way the sword he carried now wouldn't do the trick. He had to find something more powerful to kill off these vicious demons.

He had it. There was a sword that was rumored to give the wielder immense power, which should be strong enough to destroy these demons lurking in the castle. He moved through the castle heading towards the basement.

Once inside he saw a crate with chains around it keeping the sword safely inside. Tony broke the chains and opened the crate where a beautiful sword lay it had a gold hilt embedded with jewels. Tony picked up the sword "This will help me save my people." Tony said.

_No wonder the previous king sealed this sword away I can feel its power seeping into my veins._

Just then a demon came out of nowhere Tony had no choice as he wield the sword killing the demon in one swift swipe.

By nightfall Tony had slain every one of those filthy demons thanks to the sword he now held. "That is the legendary curse sword." The high priest said alarmed.

Tony's parents became extremely alarmed the last person who wielded that particular sword turned into a blood thirsty beast. Or so they've been told.

"Prince Anthony… you have been cursed." The high priest said alarmed.

"There is a magician who specializes in breaking these kinds of spells, a man by the name of Jethro Gibbs." one of the knights said.

"Then I shall go and see this magician to break the curse." Tony said.

Abby looked sad as she refused to look up at Tony who would be leaving. "Don't worry Abby I'll be back." He said reassuring her as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Yes, Anthony will be back cured of that dreaded curse and we can get back to preparing for the wedding." His father said confident that this legendary magician could break his son's curse.

Tony rolled his eyes being reminded of the fact that when he came back he would have to marry that princess from another kingdom. "Prince Tony, I had the court magician create this for you. This will temporarily contain the evil beast within." The priest said handing a small box over to the prince.

Tony opened the box to reveal some beautiful metal cuffs. "Thank you.

"I wish there was more we could do to help." The priest said.

"Farewell." Tony said as he got on his horse and rode off to the east where Jethro could be found. He rode through the mountains down into a forest that took him several days until he came to a small cottage in the middle of the forest.

"Is this it?" he asked himself as he got off his horse and headed for the front door. He gracefully knocked on the door but received no answer. After a while he decided to just go inside.

"Um…excuse me I am looking for Jethro the wizard. I have heard about his powers and have traveled far to find him." Tony called out as he came inside. He glanced around at the typical styled cottage.

_ No response I thought I felt a presence was I wrong? _Tony thought as he glanced around. _Did he leave? The fires still burning so he'll probably be back soon._

He picked up a strange looking bottle. The bottle made a noise which startled Tony as he dropped the bottle. He barely caught it in his hands before it shattered to the floor.

"Keep your hands off my things they're all very valuable."

Tony looked up at the man in a dark blue robe his eyes were the palest blue he'd ever seen. "I didn't think anyone was home so I decided to wait inside." Tony said to the man.

_ Where did he come from?_

"Who are you?" the magician asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Tony opened his mouth to speak yet couldn't find his voice as he stared at the magician. He certainly wasn't what he was expecting in a magician, perhaps because all the magicians he ever knew were old men with long scraggly beards. This man was older than him of course but not nearly as old looking as some magicians, nor did he have a beard.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo I've traveled far from the north to find you. Are you Jethro Gibbs?" Tony said when he finally found his voice.

"I am the magician from which you seek. I shall call you Tony."

Tony and the magician locked eyes on each other. "You're here to break the curse on your sword." Jethro said.

"How did you know?" Tony asked surprised.

"It's obvious. Why don't you have a seat?" Jethro said.

"Uh…sure." Tony said as he took a seat across from this legendary magician.

"You must be tired from your journey, drink this." Jethro said holding him a goblet.

Tony took the offered goblet however he must have had a strange look on his face as Jethro spoke up. "It's just bourbon; you're a guest after all."

"Oh I see." Tony said as he glanced at the strange looking bottle it came from. "It was payment from the last person I helped. Now, my payment depends on the complexity of the curse. Your curse seems complicated, so I hope you can prepare a comparable gift as payment." Jethro said with a sly grin.

"What do you want money? I don't have a lot of money, but I'm sure I can get some from back home."

"I don't want money. I'm interested in rare and unusual artifacts." Jethro said taking a drink of his bourbon.

_ Something like that weird bottle? Figures._

"Your lovely magical sword I can feel sinister energy pouring from it."

"My sword? I used it to kill demons and now I am cursed. Our court magicians created this sword several hundred years ago. It belongs to the royal family it's not something I can give away. It will defeat any enemy by magic but…the payment is a curse on the sword bearer. I cannot return to my country until the curse is broken." Tony said.

_ Not that I really want to go back there only to be forced into some marriage. _Tony thought to himself.

Tony realized his talking to Jethro was going on deaf ears. "Hey are you listening to me?"

Jethro looked up at Tony, "I'll make you a deal you see I need to find these valuable items and it's quite dangerous. If you help me I'll help you break the curse on you."

"R…Really?" Tony asked.

Jethro nodded. "We leave first thing in the morning. Oh, Tony if you die that lovely sword is mine."

Tony didn't say anything to that.

Jethro watched Tony lying down near the fireplace sleeping._ When I'm asleep make sure not to approach me without warning and do not touch me while I'm unconscious. _Tony told him before he went to sleep.

"Well that only peaks my curiosity." Jethro said to himself as he went over to and unlocked the cuffs.

Tony awoke he had fangs sticking out of his mouth his fingers had razor sharp claws where his fingernails were. He had unusual striped markings across his body not to mention his skin turned a darker brown color. Tony glared at Jethro with crimson eyes.

"Oh did I wake you Tony I'm sorry I could not resist." Jethro said not really sorry at all. Tony snarled as he attacked him Jethro barely got out of the way in time as Tony made a big hole in his roof. "He's not fully conscious."

Jethro gripped his staff as he cast a spell to help contain him and stop him from attacking him. _Hmm… this curse isn't from the sword itself but something from within. I could spend time every night trying to calm the demon. I think I'd be dead before I could get my hands on that sword. I need to soothe him in a way he understands._ Jethro thought to himself as he watched the beast trying to break free.

An idea came to mind it may kill him but he was more than prepared to deal with that. "You can share your bountiful energy with me. Right now you're a miserable creature but you are quite a handsome man. You can help me replenish the flow of my magical powers." Jethro said as he began to remove his robe.

Jethro laid down naked next to the beastly creature. He used his magic to remove the clothes from the beastly prince before he tore them to shreds. Tony began to snarl some more as he tried to break the spell that bonds him. Jethro just laid beside him as he ran his hands over his body giving a show to the beast.

He ran his fingers over his nipples as he pinched them. He could hear the beast growl with need as Jethro continued to run his hands up and down his own body just enticing the beast more. As Jethro began to prepare himself for the fucking he was hoping the beast would do to him first inserting one finger into him slowly he noticed the beast cock grow in size.

Tony growled fiercely as he tried to break from being contained so he can have at Jethro's body. Listening to Jethro moan as he shoved three fingers inside himself was driving the beast crazy.

Finally, when Jethro thought he was ready for him he broke the spell that held the beast tied up. Once free the beast snarled as he jumped Jethro pinning him down on the ground. The beast kissed the man with such force as he nipped at Jethro's lips making them bleed a little.

The beast claw like hands roamed over Jethro's body. His mouth latched onto a nipple and began biting it making Jethro let out a cry. Jethro let his hands roam up and down the muscular back of the beast as the beast continued kissing him all over. "Oooo God!" Jethro cried out as the beast took his hard cock into his mouth sucking him all the way down to the base before slowly coming back up.

The beast watched him carefully as he sucked him off torturously. Jethro was on the verge of cumming when the beast gripped his balls in his large fist stopping him from his orgasm. Jethro gritted his teeth at the torture as he looked up into those crimson eyes and that smirk on the beast face as he continued to suck his dick like a pro.

"Why you sneaky son of a…oh god!" Jethro cried as the beast brought him to an almost orgasm again.

The beast spread Jethro's legs further apart. Jethro felt the large head of that cock rub against his opening. The beast pushed inside with one thrust. "Ahhh!" Jethro cried out in obvious pain as he was filled with that large cock.

The beast let out a loud animalistic yell as it was fully seated in that tight heat. _Oh god I've never felt so full. _Jethro thought as the beast began to move.

The beast moved back and forth in a rough manner, Jethro was quickly flipped over with ease and placed in another position while that huge thing was still deep inside him. He felt the beast's claws run up his back scratching him drawing blood. Jethro let out a cry from the pain from the scratches before he felt a wet tongue licking up his back.

The beast was fully seated inside Jethro. His pace began to speed up as the beast found his prostate and began hitting it dead on with every thrust. Jethro was already leaking plenty of precum; it wouldn't be long before he came. In one more thrust inside and Jethro came all over the floor.

His insides tightened around the beast's large phallus making it hard for the beast to move. The beast cried out as he erupted deep inside Jethro filling him up with so much of his love juice that it began to spill out of him.

The beast pulled out collapsing beside Jethro. The beast began cleaning him up before the beast fell contently to sleep. Jethro laid there getting himself over the euphoria of the best sex he has ever had in his life. He looked over at Tony _I can see the markings fading. The sword is interesting, but so is this cursed beast. _ Jethro thought as he put Tony's clothes back on along with the cuffs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm I haven't slept this well in a long time." Tony said as he got up and stretched himself.

"Wash up and get ready to go." Jethro said as slight pain ran up his backside.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine I just slept wrong." Jethro replied.

"Well why didn't you sleep in your bed instead of on the floor?"

Tony glanced up at the ceiling and noticed the large hole in the ceiling. "Hey what the hell happened?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's nothing a bird dropped its prey."

"I slept through that?"

"Yea, you were clearly tired. Out like a light."

_Geez it was just over me. It's amazing I slept through that._ Tony thought to himself.

"Now let's go." Jethro said bringing the horses around. Tony glanced at Jethro's steed it was the strangest looking horse he'd ever seen in fact Tony wasn't even sure it was a horse. It had the body of a horse, its feet was more of a large dog than that of a horse it had tusk sticking out of its mouth.

_ That's a horse?_ Tony thought as he looked it over.

"We will travel south to a small in a town called Randor. It will take us several days to get there on horseback. There's an ancient legend local legend five hundred years ago a magician died inside that shrine. The magician left an animal spirit behind the creature could speak the human language it could burn forests or evaporate entire lakes with a single breath." Jethro said.

"Sounds like a dragon; I fought some with some of the knights. It can be dangerous." Tony said.

"That's why I have you with me."

"So, kill the beast then?"

"No I must capture it."

Tony was silent as they rode off this was not going to be easy in the least if they had to capture some dragon. What on earth does Jethro want with such a creature? Then again Jethro said he collects strange and unique things.

They rode on for seven days before there provisions became exceptionally low. "I'm going into the town to pick up some things before we head up to the shrine." Jethro said.

"Go I think I'll stay here." Tony said.

"I see, well here take this I probably won't get back until dark." Jethro said handing him a rounded object.

"What is it?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's a fairy light. Just smack it a few times the fairy will get piss and will emit a light." Jethro said before heading off into the town.

Tony just sat on the ground with his fairy light. "The poor thing." Tony said to himself as he finally decided to open it and let the fairy out. "Go now you're free, don't worry I won't tell Jethro." Tony said to the fairy.

The small fairy flew out of the container flying around Tony before it flew off. Tony let a smile cross his face as he watched the small ball of light disappear from view. He sat quietly enjoying the peace of the forest when he heard a noise.

_Jethro? No a beast? Robbers?_ Tony thought to himself as he gripped his sword. Tony looked carefully around when he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He let out a scream from the poisoned arrow lodged in his shoulder._ Damn it a poisoned arrow I can't move!_ He cursed under his breath.

"How reckless of you to camp out all alone in the forest. We'll be lightening your load now." The man who shot him with the arrow said as he emerged from the forest.

"You skinny twerp even if we didn't show up I'm sure some beast would have come and devour you." A big brute of a man said.

Tony just knelt there as he felt the poison seep into his body paralyzing him. "Take what you want just get away from me." Tony said as a strange feeling started to come over him.

"What! How dare you speak to me like that!" the leader said. "I don't know if you're some pansy ass prince but you have a real pretty face." The leader replied as he grabbed Tony looking closely at his face.

"Mmm…yea I bet we could make some decent money off of you if we sold you. I'll be relieving you of that sword now." The leader said taking the sword from Tony's hands.

"No! Don't touch that!"

The man held the sword admiring the craftsmanship of the sword. "Such a lovely sword it makes me want to spill some blood." The leader said with a creepy looking smile on his face.

The leader swung the sword slicing one of his men into. "What the hell boss?!" his men asked shocked as they looked at their fallen comrade.

"What the hell boss!"

Tony looked on as the man changed his skin turned a red color before it began to slowly peel off. _I've heard that only people with royal blood was allowed to touch the sword._

"Lets get the hell out of here!" the other men yelled as they ran off.

_ Crap I can't move! _

The leader lifted his sword ready to slice Tony right into.

Jethro road his horse back to Tony after getting the supplies they needed to continue their journey up to the shrine. _The smell of blood is thick in the air something sinister is going on. _"Tony…."

Jethro came to where he left Tony to see an image before it disappeared before his eyes. Tony was on his knees among the dead bodies of the bandits.

Tony just stayed there on his knees looking at his blood stained hands tears falling down his face. "Tony snap out of it come on! Shit the blood has attracted vermin."

Jethro cast a spell the vermin were engulfed in flames. "Come on there's an abandoned shack up ahead." Jethro said. Getting Tony up and heading to the shack.

Once they got a fire going the two sat in silence for a while. "I..I think I should just quit." Tony finally said.

"I don't know if you know this but I turn into a beast when I'm in a unconscious state and I end up hurting people."

"I know."

Something caught Tony's eyes in his belongings. He pulled it out a smile gracing his lips. "What is that thing?" Jethro asked.

"It's Abby's hippo Bert she must have snuck it into my bag before I left." Tony said.

"Tony about the curse it isn't going to be easy to break, but I promise you I will find a way to break the curse."

"You should be careful I might bite you."

"I think I can handle it get some sleep don't forget your shackles."

Once Tony was fast asleep Jethro sat and thought about what he saw. _That image I saw for a split second something is binding him to the sword. I've never seen a beast so breathtaking before, I wonder if there's a way to tame it. Tony is quite a handsome man…Get a hold of yourself Jethro there's no way he'd stay with you after you broke the spell even if you asked him too. After all he's a prince and you're just a magician he probably has some girl waiting for him back home. _Jethro thought to himself.

He looked over at Tony he couldn't resist himself as he unlocked the shackles. Tony's beast self-sat up slowly as he looked at Jethro with a predatory gaze.

"You know I kind of like you this way." Jethro said before his lips were taken in a vicious kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the beast broke the kiss he moved down Jethro's body giving him little nips here and there. Jethro gritted his teeth as the beast dug his claws into his flesh. The beast grabbed Jethro's member with one of his large hands stroking it with such care making Jethro moan.

The beast stuck out his tongue and gave the head a light lick. Jethro wasn't going to play this game again he reached up and grabbed the beast's own erect cock and began to stroke it.

The beast let out a purr which was music to Jethro's ears. The beast moved away from Jethro's touch he ran his hands delicately down Jethro's body. The beast flipped Jethro over onto his stomach where he could see what he craved most. Jethro laid like that for a few minutes he could feel the beasts' eyes watching closely.

He raised his rump carefully, that bit of action got the beasts attention as he attacked. Jethro let out a moan as he felt a tongue lick at his ass. The beast couldn't wait any longer Jethro felt the head of the beast large cock rub at his opening before it sank in slowly.

"Oh God!" Jethro cried out.

The beast let out a pleasant growl of the tight heat that enveloped his aching cock. The beast began giving him kisses as he began moving back and forth within Jethro. Jethro was then tossed onto his back looking up into the beast eyes.

"You know if Tony was his self he wouldn't consent to this." Jethro said with a moan as the beast gave a hard thrust inside him.

_I wouldn't mind looking up into Tony's eyes as he does this to me in his normal form. _

Jethro let out a hoarse scream as his prostate was hit dead on making him cum all over himself. The beast bent down and licked the cum off his chest. The beast felt the tightness of Jethro consume him he bent down and bit Jethro as he came deep inside before falling asleep.

"Hey Jethro come on wake we need to get going." Tony said the next morning. Jethro got up and got himself ready. "Hey you're bleeding…" Tony replied.

"Oh it's nothing." Jethro said nonchalantly.

"Nothing my ass! here let me help you." Tony said as he got his supplies. Jethro was silent as he cleaned him up. "There, well we better get going." Tony said with a smile.

"Tony….about last night…."

"Forget about it Jethro come on lets go. I don't care whether this creature is a snake or a dragon I'll kill it."

"You're not supposed to kill it we're supposed to catch it."

They rode off towards the shrine. When they arrived at the shrine Tony looked at the odd structure it was insanely big for a shrine. "Just what kind of shrine is this? What's it for?"

"The creature should be located somewhere inside come on. The sooner I get it the sooner I can help you with the curse."

"Alright what are we waiting for lets go." Tony said cheerfully as he went inside followed by Jethro.

They roamed the shrine halls until they came across a large dragon. The dragon growled as it came towards them at a fast pace Tony wasn't going to take any chances as he pulled out his sword.

"Hey this thing is supposed to speak our language right?"

"That's what I've heard. Perhaps I should have brought some food to appease it."

_ Did I possibly hear it wrong?_

Jethro noticed a strange mysterious door. _ Hmm I can sense a powerful force behind this door I wonder…_

"Jethro look out God damn it!" Tony screamed as he charged at the dragon who was about to attack Jethro.

"Jethro are you crazy that thing almost killed you! But all you care about is your unusual artifacts."

"You killed the dragon." Jethro replied calmly.

Tony glanced at the dead dragon. "Oh crap no its not dead its just unconscious come on wake up you stupid thing." Tony said as he tried to stir it.

Neither of them noticed the small creature that came out of the dragon's mouth.

"I'm free! I must thank you for rescuing me I am Mark." The creature said to deaf ears as Tony and Jethro continued to argue.

"Stay out of this!" Tony said to the creature as he continued his argument with Jethro. "I've had it all you care about are your precious artifacts I'm out of here!" Tony said as he stormed off outside.

"Gee what a hot tempered guy." The creature said.

"Who are you?" Jethro asked.

"As I mentioned my name is Mark and…"

Jethro turned back to the door and began to open the door. "No don't go in there its dangerous!" Mark said. But it was too late Jethro walked inside his curiosity getting the better of him.

"God damn it!" Mark said as he raced off to get the other man to help.

Tony stood out looking out at the sky when the creature came running towards him. "Hey, your friend is in serious trouble." Mark said.

"I'm sure Jethro can handle himself just fine he doesn't need me." Tony replied not really caring.

"No this is serious!" Mark replied.

"You're a fox. A silver fox!"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry your friend will end up like my last master Shannon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind just hurry." Mark said as he raced back inside the shrine. Tony followed the fox inside towards where Jethro went inside.

"Hey Jethro, I'm sorry I found the creature you've been searching for!" He called out as he walked down the halls.

As he walked down the halls he came across Jethro lying on the ground. "Oh God Jethro!" Tony cried out as he raced towards him. He felt his pulse it was still beating; however, it was very faint.

"This place sucks the energy out of magicians." Mark said.

"We got to help him! Tell me what I can do!" Tony exclaimed.

"Calm down, we just need to make an antidote and fast otherwise he'll turn out like my master over there." Mark said.

Tony glanced over at a pile of bones and a shiver ran down his spine. He got Jethro out of the shrine and headed back to the shack where they stayed the night. Once there Tony got to work on making the antidote with Mark's help.

There was a large explosion as his concoction exploded. "Damn it Tony! Don't you know how to properly measure out the right ingredients?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry! Magic spells were never my specialty." Tony said.

"At this rate he'll be dead. I'll do it myself." Mark said as he changed into a man. Tony looked on in wonder at the man before him with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes almost as blue as Jethro's.

After a while Mark had the antidote ready. "Here, get him to drink this." Mark said handing the antidote over to Tony.

Tony lifted Jethro's head as he attempted to pour the liquid down his throat. "Don't you die on me Jethro! I need you! You're the only one I can rely on." Tony said.

He bent down until his lips were just inches away from his he ran a finger over those lips. _Why do I have a feeling I felt those lips before feeling his touch? _

"Hey now you shouldn't take advantage of someone whose been injured." Mark said.

Tony sat up as he grabbed a bucket and headed out. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to get more water."

Tony sat down by the river. _I've never been sexually frustrated before what's wrong with me?_ "Don't you worry your master is going to be just fine." Tony said as he pet Jethro's horse.

As he pet the horse a group of demons came by, no doubt coming for the injured man in the shack. Tony glanced around at the demons that came towards him. "I'm not in the best of moods you picked the wrong one to mess with and I won't let you have Jethro." Tony said as he gripped his sword.

The markings began to appear on his body as he got ready to attack the demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked back into the shack after his battle with the demons. "How is he?" Tony asked.

"He still hasn't woken up yet. Tony, you're covered in blood." Mark said.

"Yea, Jethro hasn't been able to put up a defense spell against them so I had to take care of some demons." Tony said nonchalantly.

_ I feel sorry for the demons. _Mark thought to himself.

Tony sat down beside Jethro and waited for him to wake up. After a while Jethro slowly opened his eyes. "Your finally awake." Tony said

"Where am I…?" Jethro asked as he slowly sat up.

He glanced over at Tony and noticed the markings on his face. "Tony…have you looked at your face?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Tony has been taking care of you since you've been poisoned." Mark said.

"I'm sorry about that I'm still somewhat…" Just then Tony tackled him. "Dizzy."

"What's wrong with you!?" Jethro asked as he was pinned to the ground. "Sorry Jethro just be still." Tony said with a smile. "Good man. Just cooperate and it will all be all over quickly. Don't worry; I have the wealth to support you when I get back home."

"What are you talking about?" _ Your eyes…his beast can't be contained due to sexual deprivation. _"Tony hold on for a second! I'm still sick…I said wait! Don't rip my shirt off."

"Tony…no get off me." Tony just let out a low growl as he nuzzled his neck.

Suddenly Tony was thrown back by a magic spell. "I'm sorry Tony but in my weakened state I won't be able to take you so easily. However, if we are careful and I'm properly prepared you can help me replenish the flow of my magic." Jethro said.

_ Could Tony really like me? He sounded serious, no impossible that was just the beast talking. Why is my heart beating so fast? _

Jethro removed his clothes as he began to prepare himself for this sexy beast. The beast growled as it couldn't do anything because the spell Jethro cast on him held him in place until Jethro was ready for him. Tony let out a needy growl as Jethro slipped in one finger inside himself letting out a moan that just made the beast crazy. The beast fought trying to break the spell that contained him.

Jethro let out a smirk cross his lips as he dug his fingers into himself letting out a low moan as his fingers hit his prostate. Mark just shook his head at the display as he laid down trying to ignore what was going to be taking place.

Finally, when Jethro was ready for the beast he released Tony from the spell. When Tony was released he charged at Jethro at full force. Before Tony could jump him as the beast so wanted too Jethro cast another spell. "Oh no you don't we are going to do things my way this time." Jethro said.

The beast lay on the floor unable to move, which irritated the beast like no other. The beast's cock was standing straight up and dripping precum. Jethro moved so he was standing right above the large phallus just begging to penetrate his opening.

Jethro smirked as he grabbed the aching cock with his hand giving it a few good strokes. The beast let out a groan as it tried to buck up into Jethro's hand. Jethro slowly lowered himself down on the phallus.

"Oh God!" Jethro cried out as the head pushed inside. The beast let out a pleasant growl at the feel of the enclosed heat. Jethro took a few deep breaths before he continued to slowly sink down on that piece of meat.

The beast was getting rather impatient and tried to buck up into Jethro. However, the beast got nowhere Jethro was calling the shots tonight. "I know you've been needing this for a while now please allow me to…ooh take care of this Oh god!" Jethro moaned as he went further down onto the beasts cock.

The beast only growled in pleasure as it tried yet again to gain some more friction but with no use. Mark closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sex that was going on right before him. _Disgusting, how unnatural fucking like animals in heat. I wonder what Tony would think if he knew what Jethro has been doing with him while he's in beast form? He is rather attractive if only I could find someone like that someday. Well, its not like Jethro is going to get him after all this. They are both too thick headed. _Mark thought to himself as he went to sleep ignoring the noise.

Jethro moved up and down on the beast cock for a while enjoying the feeling of being filled so full. He removed the spell from the beast, the first thing the beast did was thrust up hard inside Jethro. Jethro let out a painful cry. "Not so hard!"

The beast dug his claws into Jethro's thighs as he leaned up and captured Jethro's mouth. The beast devoured him as he met Jethro's thrust with his own his cock hitting Jethro's prostate at every thrust. Jethro couldn't take it anymore as he came all over the beast chest he bent down and slowly licked the cum off the beast. The beast let out a pleasant growl as it came deep inside Jethro filling him full of its precious cum.

"You have replenished the flow of my magical energy." Jethro said as he ran his fingers down the beasts face. "You're too strong a medicine for me." Jethro said as he captured the beast's lips in a fierce kiss.

_ If only I can believe you of what you say. However, I know it's just the beast in you that was doing the talking not you. I'm sure if you were in your right mind you wouldn't have consent to any of this. In the end you'll leave just like everyone else has. _ Jethro thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tony awoke next to Jethro. "Oh…No! did I end up hurting Jethro somehow?"

"No, you helped replenish his magical energy it's quite extraordinary." Mark said.

Jethro let out a grumble as he turned over onto his side. "We should try it some time." Mark said.

"Okay, what must I do?"

Before Mark could answer he went flying backwards from one of Jethro's spells. "Jethro what the hell?"

"We're going to have fox for dinner tonight." Jethro said holding up the animal.

"That's not funny Jethro! He didn't do anything besides he's the magical creature you've been searching for."

"I was kidding I'll keep my end of the bargain."

"He isn't much of a magician is he? He may be good at breaking curses but yours is rather complicated. You'd be better off with a different magician helping you." Mark said to Tony.

"I am quite good at getting rid of pest." Jethro said dangerously as he had a spell ready to cast at the fox.

Mark ignored the threat. "You're quite good Jethro but this particular curse maybe beyond your control perhaps getting some help from another magician." Mark suggested.

"I saw a vision for a brief second something was binding Tony to the sword. It would help me if I knew where this sword was made." Jethro said.

"I suggest going to the city of Balton." Mark said.

"I don't need any help from any magicians in this matter."

Tony ignored the argument between the two of them as he left. "Tony…where are you going?" Jethro asked.

"I am going to Balton. I would like to be back to normal." Tony replied as he got on his horse. _ Even though I'd rather not have to go back home just to marry some princess. Maybe after this is all over I could go somewhere see the world. No, I couldn't do that just leave Abby and Tim not to mention I'm the only heir to the throne god damn it!_

Jethro let out a sigh he had no choice they were going to Balton. 


	5. Chapter 5

During the trip to Balton Jethro was silent it wasn't going to go well and Jethro knew it. If word got out about the beast it would cause the city to go into a panic. Perhaps he could create something that will help contain the beast while they're there.

Within the days riding towards Balton Jethro had been pacifying the beast until he fell back to sleep then he'd work late into the evening working on a spell to keep the beast at bay while they were in Balton.

"You made this for me?" Tony asked looking at the amulet in his hands.

"I induced it with my magic it should keep the beast contained those shackles aren't very effective. The people of Balton will go ballistic if a beast roams the city. They will kill you straight off if they see you in such a form."

"Well I have every confidence in you buddy. Don't let me down Jethro." Tony said with a smile.

Jethro took a sip of his coffee and noticed Tony staring at him intently. "What…?"

"Oh nothing." _ Man why do those lips seem so familiar?_

_ Is he going to attack me again like he did the one night when I woke up?_

That afternoon they arrived in Balton. One of the biggest cities in the world ruled by Lord Vance. People stared as they rode by surprised to see Prince Anthony here when he was scheduled to be married soon.

"Well, well what have we here? Prince Anthony what brings you here?" A man asked.

"Oh…I…"

The man looked at Tony closely with a hard concentrated look on his face. "Come, you should see Lord Vance." The man said escorting Tony to Lord Vance's manor.

Jethro shook his head no doubt he'd be pulled aside to talk. Fornell was going to lecture him about the curse. Coming here was a mistake, however maybe Fornell might have some ideas at breaking the curse. He just hoped he didn't run into that red headed bitch from hell.

"Ah…Prince Anthony how wonderful to see you. You look well, what brings you here? Sewing your wild oats before you're forced to settle down?" Vance asked.

"Well I…."

"We should celebrate. Please make yourself at home." Vance said.

"Um… thank you."

Tony glanced around looking for Jethro in hopes to talk to him about who they could trust about the situation at hand. However, Jethro was nowhere in sight.

"Come my prince I'll show you to your room where you can freshen up before the festivities." A servant said escorting him to his room.

Tony sat on the bed in his room this wasn't want he wanted. He didn't come here to be pampered and doted on. He just wanted a way to be back to normal.

By nightfall Lord Vance had everything ready for an extravagant ball in honor of his guest Prince Anthony. Tony wasn't a big fan of balls and dances however he didn't have much choice in the matter. He still didn't know where Jethro was or even Mark.

Tony stood on the sidelines as people danced. _Just where was Jethro he shouldn't have to endure this alone. _

He took a glass of champagne from one of the servants who was passing out drinks to people. As he sipped on his drink thinking of where Jethro could be he spotted a tall blond standing on the dance floor alone.

The blonde woman wore an elegant flowing red dress. She turned her head and smiled at Tony before coming over to chat.

"My, you're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" she asked giving a smile and puppy dog eyes.

Tony was silent as he took another sip of his champagne. "Who are you?"

"My name is Erica Jane Barrett but you can call me EJ. It's a pleasure to meet you come on dance with me. Let me guess you only dance with girls you like very well then. Look deep into my eyes you're going to like me you're going to like me."

"Did it work?"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. "I'm engaged to be married I hope you know."

"What a shame, well I'm sure your fiancée won't mind if I dance with you once." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him on to the dance floor just as the band began to play again.

Meanwhile Jethro was in a discussion with Fornell.

"You brought him here why Jethro? Not capable of being able to break the spell on your own. I thought that was your specialty." Fornell said with a laugh.

"Well, this curse isn't any normal curse as you can tell. To tell you the truth I don't know the best way to go about this." Jethro said with a sigh.

"Hmm…something is binding the prince to the sword?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't believe it Jethro asking for help? So I'm curious what's his beast side like?"

"Its powerful, only two things seem to satisfy it killing and sex."

Fornell let out a laugh. "Sex really? Damn Jethro you trying to tell me you're getting a piece of that princely ass?" Fornell asked looking towards the ballroom at Tony.

"Not exactly. You can't have him."

"Oh come on Jethro, can you at least let me watch to see what happens next time he turns into a beast."

"I said no!"

"Fine, Mr. Possessive geez I have one question though what are you going to do once you break his curse. You know he has an obligation to maintain and all."

"Yea I know, I've never felt this way before ever. It will hurt for a while I'm sure but I'll get over it eventually."

"Damn Jethro you really got it bad for this beastly prince. You need some major therapy. Oh, I guess you won't have to worry about pacifying his beastly appetite tonight." Fornell said.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked as he turned towards the dance floor to see Tony dancing with some woman. The woman was practically clinging to him grinding her body into his he couldn't help gritting his teeth at the sight.

_How could he dance with such a whore? Who does she think she is dancing in such a manner?_

Tony saw Jethro glancing at him as he danced with the girl. There was something odd about the way Jethro stared at him. _Why is he giving me such a look for?_

Once the dance was over Tony excused himself however EJ tried to get him to dance with her again. He declined as best he could but she just wouldn't leave him alone. Tony needed some fresh air he headed out onto the balcony EJ was right beside him.

Jethro didn't like where this might be going. Who knows what they could be doing out there.

Tony stood looking out at the night sky. The amulet Jethro gave him certainly was working great he wasn't a beast. "It's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it?" EJ asked.

"Yea it is." Tony replied.

"Hey look a shooting star!" EJ said pointing to the star that shot across the sky. Tony glanced up at the star "Quick make a wish!" EJ said closing her eyes and making a wish.

Tony just shook his head at how childish it was to be wishing on stars. That's something Abby would do.

EJ opened her eyes and looked over at Tony giving him a smile. "Do you not I wished for your highness?"

"Uh…" Tony said drawing a blank.

EJ came towards him like a predator stocking its prey. "Uh…EJ I'm an engaged man."

"I know that, I'm not interested in a relationship I just want a kiss is that really so much to ask for? It's not like I want to jump in bed with you." She said with a laugh as she looked him up and down.

Tony wasn't too sure about that she was eyeing him too much like he was something to be devoured. Suddenly he felt lips on his which shocked him as he let out a gasp. This was just what EJ was hoping for as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Jethro headed towards the balcony when he was stopped by two red heads. "Well what have we here? Never expected to see you here Jethro." One of the red heads said.

"Hello Jenny."

"I don't know why they call you a legendary magician?" the other red head said.

"Now Diane." Fornell said. He knew these two were here to cause trouble for Jethro. They were always putting him down about his chosen profession to say the least.

"I mean come on Jethro, there's an easier profession you can do than helping people break spells. You want to know what you'd be better at." Diane said.

Jethro raised an eyebrow.

"Prostitution." Diane and Jenny said with a laugh.

"Actually Diane, I highly doubt he'd be very good at that profession either. He's never been in a relationship he's been too busy hovering over his spell books to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh." Jenny said.

"Yea you're probably right Jenny, he probably wouldn't be able to satisfy his partner sexually if he had one." Diane said.

The girls laughed again. Jethro ignored there hurtful comments how he wished he could do something about it. However, there wasn't much he could do unless he wanted to stoop to their level. Suddenly there was a scream that came from the balcony.

The blond girl that went out on the balcony with Tony raced back inside. Her dress was torn nearly to shreds and her body had deep puncture marks. "Oh no…" Jethro said to himself.

_The amulet I gave him should have contained the beast. Was it not strong enough? _He went to go check on Tony and get him out of here before the commotion about it got too intense.

Tony came back inside the markings were all over his body. Jethro noticed the amulet that he gave Tony was missing. Tony glanced around with his crimson eyes he spotted the girl that got away from him within the crowd of people.

People screamed as he came towards them. The guards held there weapons ready. The beast just gave a creepy smile as he licked the blood from his fingertips.

"You this is your entire fault!" Jenny said to Jethro as she slapped him hard across the face.

The beast stopped his pursuit of EJ as he turned to see Jethro with two red heads.

"That was completely uncalled for Jenny!" Fornell said.

"No, it was need he's the one who brought this monster before us." Diane said backing Jenny up.

"We should use him as a sacrifice feed him to the beast." Jenny said.

As Jethro held his hand to his cheek he felt arms wrap around his waist. He glanced over to see Tony beside him. Jenny and Diane backed slowly away as he glared daggers at them. Jethro felt a tongue on his cheek as he licked at where Jenny slapped him.

The beast let out a growl towards the two women and anyone who dared come close. Jethro felt just a little uncomfortable being on display like this. He could feel the beast erection rub up against his leg he needed to pacify the beast, but he wasn't going to do it in front of an audience if he could help it.

The guards circled around him ready to fire. The beast snarled in warning to back off when one of the guards tried to get Jethro out of the clutches of the beast the beast held Jethro close giving said guard one final warning.

When the guard didn't back down the beast attacked. The guard let out a cry of pain as his arm was nearly ripped off before he went flying back.

The beast growled in warning at the other guards nearby. They backed off slowly.

Jethro noticed how territorial the beast was and clearly he was his territory. Knowing this Jethro had to do something quick to calm him down a little so they could get out of here before he kills everyone.

"Tony…"

The beast looked over at Jethro eyeing him closely. Suddenly Jethro was lifted into the air the beast had him slung over his shoulder. The beast snarled at the people as he took his prize and headed off.

"Jethro!" Fornell called out concerned.

"I'll be fine Tobias." Jethro called back.

Lord Vance noticed the damage the beast had done to his party he called for his guards to hunt the beast down and kill it.

Diane and Jenny were silent for a while as what they saw sink in completely. "Oh my god did that beast really just take Jethro for its pleasure?" Diane asked.

Jenny began to laugh. "I have an idea." She said laughing at the idea that came to her mind.

"Oh do tell."

Jenny began whispering into Diane's ear. Diane let a smile cross her lips at the idea.

Mark noticed Jethro and Tony running off. Mark got up and quickly followed them out of the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were far enough away the beast set Jethro down gently on the ground in the soft grass. Jethro looked up at those crimson eyes that looked down at him with hunger and need. The beast ripped the clothes off Jethro's ample body. Once he was fully exposed to the beast, said beast laid down beside him.

The beast ran its claw like fingers up and down Jethro's body. The beast licked his cheek again where Jenny slapped him while running his claw like fingers through his hair. Jethro heard the beast needy growl as it nuzzled himself in the crook of his neck. Jethro constantly wondered why the beast hasn't killed him yet.

_ Why does he keep indulging himself like this with me? What does he see in me that he finds so pleasing? _He noticed those eyes locked on him again and they did not look happy. Jethro let out a gasp as the beast nipped at his nipples.

Tony's beast self-gave a purr of satisfaction. Clearly, the beast wanted him to respond positively to what he was doing to his body. He wanted Jethro's complete attention on him alone.

The beast growled Jethro found his mouth opening wide as the beast pushed its cock down his throat. The beast let out a purr as he began to slowly fuck Jethro's throat. Jethro was more than eager to take what the beast gave; he subconsciously spread his legs wider knowing all too well where this was going.

The beast pulled his cock out of his mouth Jethro couldn't wait to feel the beast deep inside him. Mark shook his head as he wandered off leaving the two alone to do as they please. The beast started kissing down Jethro's chest again ever so slowly, when he got to his hard aching cock that was standing at attention the beast nuzzled it.

Jethro let out little moans here and there every so often. The beast began kissing his inner thigh he lifted up Jethro's legs and pushing them up towards his chest. Jethro looked up at the beast as he was bent in half as the beast looked on at his ass. He noticed the beast lick his lips Jethro's heart began to pound rapidly in his chest.

Suddenly, Jethro let out a moan as he felt the beast put his face down there. The tongue dug itself deep inside his opening turning Jethro into a pile of goo. The beast hands began to gently squeeze his ass cheeks as he began to feast at his opening.

Jethro could hear what he thought were pleasant growls coming from the beast as he rimmed him out. "Oh God Tony!" Jethro cried out as he felt his climax reaching its peak.

The beast pulled himself away as he gripped Jethro's cock stopping him from cumming all together. Jethro let out a needy whimper at how cruel it was he really needed to cum badly. The beast leaned forward capturing Jethro's lips in a fiery kiss.

Jethro wasn't use to all this passion directed solely on him. He really only had one sexual partner before meeting this beastly prince. The girl's name was Aviva Darby Fielding he closed his eyes to stop the tears from shedding. The beast noticed Jethro's odd reaction and began to nuzzle him again nipping at his collar bone.

Jethro let out a gasp now was not the time to think about her. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He had more pressing matters to deal with that had to do with a large cock head rubbing against his opening. Soon enough this beast would be gone as well leaving him alone.

Jethro waited for penetration to finally begin, but it never did. He looked up at the beast noticing its ear twitch as it growled. Jethro was quickly pulled up and thrown over the beast shoulder as the beast ran off with him again. Jethro wasn't sure what the deal was that is until he heard gunfire.

Clearly Lord Vance sent his men out to kill Tony. The beast heard them and so ran off again with Jethro. The beast stopped in the middle of a river covering Jethro's mouth with his hand. The river was ice cold he could hear the voices of the men as they came closer in their direction.

Then it all went quiet the guards went pass them unable to detect them. The beast moved his claw hand from his mouth and moved down towards his nipples giving them a pinch.

"Ahh!" Jethro gasped. He felt the head of the large phallus at his opening. _He can't be serious doing it here of all places._

"Oh God!" Jethro cried out as the beast began to slowly sink inside him. Jethro began breathing slowly trying to relax allowing more of the beast inside him.

The beast nipped at his shoulder as he moved his hands down lower as he began creating a rhythm. Jethro bit his lower lip as the beast grasped his cock stroking it gently. How can this act be so pleasurable? It was never this intense with his first love Aviva.

He felt the beast nip at his earlobe when he began thinking of Aviva. Jethro let out another moan his ears were a sensitive part on his body. It was almost like he knew what he was thinking about and since it wasn't about the beast or the pleasure he gave him he wanted him to not think about it.

The beast grabbed his hips and began really laying it to him. Hitting Jethro's prostate on every thrust. Jethro couldn't take it anymore as he came with the next powerful thrust from the beast. The beast let out a growl as he pounded even harder into Jethro.

Suddenly the beast let out a loud howl that disturbed the birds in the trees as he came deep inside Jethro. When the beast pulled out of Jethro he could feel the cum slowly flowing out of his ass down his leg and into the river.

The beast then picked him up and carried him out of the river laying him down on the ground. The beast began licking him all over before sleep finally took over the both of them.

Tony awoke the next morning. He glanced around finding himself at the riverbank._ How the hell did I get here? What the heck happened last night did I drink too much champagne? Did I end up sleeping with someone?_

He glanced over to see Jethro beside him. Well at least he wasn't alone and thank god he did have sex with anybody. His father would kill him if he did something like that. _ Okay Tony think you had a glass of champagne and a beautiful young blond asked to dance. Then you went out to get some air and the blond followed you then what?_

Jethro slowly stirred sitting up to see Tony back to normal. "Jethro what happened last night?" Tony asked.

"Your beast side came out during the party." Jethro replied.

"What? How? I thought you said the amulet would contain the beast?" Tony asked. It was then he noticed the amulet was gone. "Hey where did it go?"

"What do you remember from last night Tony?"

"Not much really. I remember dancing with this beautiful blond yet annoying woman. Then going out on the balcony the rest is a complete blank."

"I see. Well, let me tell you what I know the blond you were dancing with went out with you onto the balcony. Now I don't know what happened out there and frankly I don't want to know. But she came back inside screaming dress torn, blood dripping from her body."

Tony was silent for a while. "I hurt her…"

"The dumb bitch deserved it." Jethro said out loud with a low growl.

"How can you say such a thing Jethro?!" Tony snapped.

Jethro was silent for a moment he didn't mean to say that out loud or his jealousy come back like that.

"I'm a monster…" Tony said just above a whisper.

"No Tony you're not a monster. I think that woman was more of a monster than you. She was trying to use you I wouldn't be surprised if she swiped the amulet I gave you."

Tony was silent again. "Well, I best go into town to resupply."

"What?" Tony asked looking up at Jethro who just stood up. He glanced at his naked body before turning his head away. "Do you always sleep naked?" Tony mumbled.

Jethro didn't reply he almost thought he saw a blush on Tony's cheeks though. "I'll be back soon. Mark keep an eye on Tony." Jethro said when he was ready to go.

Mark gave a nod before Jethro took off.

Meanwhile….

"Sire here is an important message that was given to me." A servant said.

The king took the letter and began to read what it said.

My dearest king it grieves me to inform you that Prince Anthony has been indulging in pleasures of the flesh. Not just any flesh either a man by the name of Jethro Gibbs. You know the man some so called legendary magician. If I were you I would do something about it. The nerve of him doing something so distasteful, but do not blame him entirely my king Jethro no doubt put some type of hex on him. What's worse is King Anthony is allowing such a thing to happen he obviously doesn't take the marriage to your lovely daughter serious.

Sincerely,

Jenny Sheppard, Diane Sterling, and EJ Barrett

The king was furious as he crumpled the paper in his fist. The nerve how could he do this well he'll do something about this. This Jethro Gibbs will pay for this as well as King Anthony and his family. Making a fool out of him and his good name. This means all out war.

"I see you have not been blessed with any children you know my fertility is very useful it can bless your wife with child. I will give it to you for free in exchange for that doll over there." Jethro said to the merchant.

"That doll isn't for sell." The merchant said.

Jethro narrowed his eyes at him. "Uh…go on just take it." The merchant replied.

Jethro gave a smile "Thank you very much."

_ Hmm…fertility spells I wonder? No, better not at least not right now. _Jethro thought to himself as he headed back

"Where is Jethro he is late." Tony asked after a while.

"Mark do you smell a sweet scent too?" Tony asked as an odd scent enveloped him.

"I think you always smell sweet Tony." Mark said as he draped his arms around him.

"Don't drape your arms around me while you're in human form." Tony said getting up.

"Why? Is it because I'm taking a male form? Would you like me to take on a female form?"

Tony just shook his head and started to laugh a little. "Tony, you're a dirty young man!"

"The scent seems to be coming from over here." Tony said.

"Tony, Jethro said it's unwise to venture into the forest unarmed." Mark said.

"Oh really?"

Just then a vine came down and draped itself around Tony pulling him up. "Tony, don't panic I'll help get you down." Mark said.

The plant wasn't going to have any of that as it sprayed Mark with some type of substance that made him pass out.

The plant moved as it slipped through Tony's clothes rubbing itself against his nipples making them hard. Tony let out a gasp at the strange feeling as the plant slid one of its vines into his mouth. The rest of the plant moved further south slipping into his pants circling around his cock stroking it to full hardness.

As the plant began jacking Tony off and playing with his body. The markings began to appear again on his body as the plant stroked faster on Tony's cock.

When Jethro finally arrived back he saw Tony leaning against a tree with bits of vine around him.

"Tony…" Jethro said.

Tony stirred "Jethro you're back what did you get?"

"Oh lots of things take a look."

Tony glanced at some of the things he brought. It would just figures that Jethro would come back with a bunch of useless stuff. He picked up the doll glancing at it.

"That is a very special doll it can tell the truth. Long ago a magician wanted to know if his lover was being faithful so he created this doll to see if they were telling the truth." Jethro said.

"You don't want Jethro to know that you got jacked off by a plant." The doll said.

Tony's eyes went wide as he gripped the doll tightly in his hands breaking it.

"So a plant was jacking him off?" Jethro said to himself.

"Hmm…bummer it was probably a fake anyway." Tony said.

Later that evening…

"What are you doing Jethro?" Mark asked.

"I am making a powerful aphrodisiac Tony owes me for destroying my doll."

"Um… are you sure about this?" Mark asked.

Once it was ready Jethro undid the cuffs and forcing Tony to inhale the aphrodisiac. As Tony inhaled it his beast self-growled as he became incredibly aroused. The beast attacked him however, Jethro was ready for him he used a spell to contain him.

"Not this time Tony, but don't worry you'll enjoy it."

Jethro placed a spell over Tony's cock keeping it hard and desperate for release. He then began preparing Tony the same way Tony has for him. He heard Tony's growls of what he thought were ones of pleasure.

He lubed himself up and positioned himself at Tony's entrance and slowly pushed in. Tony let out a growl as he dug his claws into the ground. Jethro couldn't believe how warm and tight Tony felt around his cock.

He pulled Tony close to his chest Tony thrust himself back onto Jethro's cock making Jethro moan. Jethro noticed the large amount of precum dripping like a leaking faucet. "You so badly want to cum don't you?"

Tony thrust harder on Jethro's cock. "Geez Tony don't ride me so hard you'll make me cum and I'm not ready to cum yet. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Tony let out a needy growl. Jethro took that as a yes so he released him. "Very well."

Once he broke the spell Tony climaxed splattering cum all over himself hitting his chin. The beast let out a sigh of relief as his finally granted release. Tony continued riding Jethro even after his release. Jethro felt Tony tighten around him Jethro couldn't take it any more as he came deep inside Tony.

He slowly pulled out of Tony as laying Tony down on the ground. Jethro began cleaning Tony up carefully before going to sleep. He really didn't want to leave Tony ever he was the best thing that ever happened to him he didn't want to lose him. He lay down beside him closing his eyes.

_Perhaps I could…maybe hmm…I wonder if it would work? _Jethro thought as he drifted off to sleep beside Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony awoke the next morning with slight pain in his lower back. Asides from that he felt great as he stretched himself popping some kinks in his neck. _ Man I'm really not use to sleeping on the ground. Did I end up sleeping on some rocks or something?_

"Are you alright Tony?" Mark asked.

"Yea, I'm fine my lower back hurts a little must have slept on it wrong or something."

"Yeah slept wrong more like….ow!" Mark said as Jethro hit him over the head.

Tony raised an eyebrow not sure why Jethro hit Mark for. "So, what's the plan Jethro?"

"It would really help if I could see what is binding you to the sword however, perhaps a cleansing spell may work temporarily."

"Great so let's get cleansing then!" Tony said happily.

"I will need specific supplies to do the cleansing. So we will need to continue onward until I find the items I need to do a cleansing spell."

"Alright then let's get going."

Meanwhile….

"Captain, I want you to find Prince Anthony so we can get on with this wedding. As for this magician Jethro Gibbs I want you to take care of him personally." King Eli said.

"Yes your majesty." The captain said with a bow before leaving with his men to find Anthony.

Tony and Jethro roamed the countryside until Tony spotted a small village. "Hey look there's a village maybe you can find the stuff you need there." Tony said pointing to the village.

Jethro looked at the village. "No, I highly don't think I'll find what I need in that village." Jethro said. However, what he said didn't reach Tony's ears as he raced down towards the village. Jethro let out a sigh as he reluctantly followed him into the village.

Tony looked up at the sign that said Welcome to Stillwater. _Hmm interesting name for a town. _Tony walked through the small town it was quiet and peaceful here. There were houses scattered around the town with a few businesses here and there. There was a well and a fountain in the middle of town.

The people of the town were friendly enough even though they didn't seem to recognize who he was. This to him was a good thing he didn't have to act in a princely manner. He went into the nearest store curious as to what they sell.

He was greeted by an older man "Welcome, have a look around we sell just about everything." The man said.

Tony glanced around they certainly sold everything. Furniture, books, knickknacks, food, clothes, jewelry literarily everything in this small store. Tony first looked at the books that littered the shelves they had classic stories, first addition copies, plays, books of poetry, spell books.

He was surprised to see first addition books in a store like this. First addition of any book is hard to come by. After glancing at the books he went over to the clothes. He ran his fingers over the fabric the fabric wasn't anything fancy but it was marked at a decent price. _Hmm…perhaps I should buy some then I can fit in more around here._

"Hey, do you have a dressing room around here?" Tony asked the man at the counter.

"Down the hall." The man said.

"Thanks." Tony said as he took a couple of clothes and headed down to the dressing area.

The man shook his head this young man was a strange one for sure. He certainly wasn't from around here that was for sure. _I wonder where he comes from. He must come from Balton or something._

The bell at the door rang signaling another customer. "Welcome…Leroy!" the man exclaimed surprised to see him back here. "My boy, I am happy to see you here again. What's the occasion?"

Before Jethro could reply Tony came out of the dressing area. "Oh Jethro, how do I look?" Tony asked turning around giving him a full view of his outfit.

Jethro glanced at Tony in those clothes that seem to fit him perfectly. The pants left nothing to the imagination you could see the form of his package it also hugged his ass just right making it so tempting to squeeze. His shirt well defined his pectorals and the six pack that was forming.

"Um…good you look good." Jethro said as he turned his head to try to hide the blush that was beginning to form.

"You think so?"

Jethro nodded slowly not trusting his voice anymore. Tony smiled at Jethro before turning to the older gentleman. "I'd like to buy this outfit." Tony said to the owner.

"I'll ring up your purchase then."

Tony headed back towards the dressing area he accidently knocked some things over. He bent down to pick up the items giving Jethro a nice view of his ass. Jethro mentally slapped himself from going over there and placing his hands on that ass of his.

Once Tony was back in the dressing room Jethro's father spoke up. "He's certainly an odd one isn't he? To tell you the truth Leroy I never expected you to get involved with a man, hell anyone since Aviva." Jack said.

"I'm not involved with him dad. That's Tony the prince." Jethro said.

Jack glanced back towards the dressing room before speaking to his son again. "Why are you traveling with the prince? Isn't he supposed to be getting married soon?"

"Yes, he's cursed dad. He turns into a beast and…."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Leroy don't get involved in this. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Dad…I am already too involved now. I…I think I'm in love, I haven't felt this way since Aviva." Jethro said.

"Leroy it can never work you know that. I hate to be the one to point out the obvious but he's a prince engaged to be married and you're just a magician from a small town."

"I know dad I know! I can't help the way I feel though." Jethro said before leaving the store.

Jack let out a sigh as he shook his head. Just then Tony came out of the dressing area with the clothes he wanted to buy. Tony noticed Jethro wasn't around anymore "Where's Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Knowing him, he probably went to see an old friend." Jack replied.

"Oh…would that be this Aviva girl?" Tony asked as he heard a low growl in the back of his mind.

Jack was taken aback Jethro wasn't one to talk about yet Tony knows of this girl. "He told you about her?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well….not exactly." Tony replied.

"It was tragic."

"What happened?"

"Well, Leroy and her were going on a date he was taking her to Balton to propose. They rode in a horse and carriage all the way to Balton halfway there something spooked the horse. The horse ran breaking away from the carriage Leroy was thrown off Aviva was too scared to move as the carriage went over into the ravine."

Tony got the message loud and clear. How horrible, he never realized the crap Jethro's been through.

"Leroy hasn't been the same since." Jack said.

Tony nodded as he took his things and headed out to find Jethro. "Oh Tony, please don't string Jethro along." Jack said.

"Um…okay." Tony said not quite sure what he meant by that.

Jethro stood beside the grave of Aviva. "I miss you Aviva there have been times where I thought of ending it all just to join you in the afterlife. I seem to be in a bind here Aviva and I don't know what to do? I am to help Prince Tony break this curse that turns him into a beast the beast is such a desirable creature with a sexual appetite. I swear the only thing that satisfies it is sex and killing things. I think I'm falling in love with him and I know I shouldn't but I am. You of course will always have a special place in my heart. I don't think I can live without him it will be even more painful than when I lost you."

"There you are!" Tony said as he came up beside him.

The two of them stood by the gravesite for a while. "Well, well well what do we have here?"

The two of them turned to face a man with a group of others. "Um…who are you?" Tony asked.

"I am Captain Jarvis captain of King Eli's knights. I have come to get you Prince Anthony so we can make proper arrangements for the wedding." Jarvis said.

"No, I'm not going back I can't yet." Tony replied.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow. "Prince Anthony, I'm afraid you have no choice in the manner stop acting like a spoiled brat and come with me."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Tony snapped.

"Ah, the famous Jethro Gibbs I have a warrant out for your arrest." Jarvis said.

His men began putting Jethro in chains to take him back and lock him in the dungeon. "Let him go!" Tony said as he gripped his sword.

"Are you going to come quietly my prince?"

"Let Jethro go!" he said with venom in his voice as he gripped the sword tighter.

"Why do you care? I see he must still have you under his spell. Don't you worry Anthony we'll get you home and have you properly fixed up before the wedding."

Jethro stood where he was between two knights he could see the signs Tony's demon self was slowly coming out again.

Suddenly Tony's beast self-came out at full force. He ripped the throats out of the knights who had Jethro chained up. "What the bloody hell!" Jarvis yelled as his men were being ripped to shreds.

"Tony stop!" Jethro said before he could kill anymore. Tony stopped as he came over to Jethro nuzzling him.

Jarvis had enough of all this. "Michael!" he called out.

A man came over carrying a crate Jarvis opened it "Michael sick em!" he said with a laugh before heading off with the remainder of his men letting Michael take care of them personally.

The creature came out to attack; Mark came in attacking the creature at full force. Tony started coming back around to normal to see Mark and this Michael creature fighting fiercely.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony came to as he saw Mark and Michael this fairly large catlike creature fighting viciously. "Stop it both of you!" Tony shouted at them but it landed on deaf ears. Tony grumbled to himself as he took matters into his own hands as he broke them apart. Michael snarled and scratched at Tony's arm that brought Jethro into the mix.

Jethro used his magic to separate the two of them. Tony narrowed his eyes at the creature who scratched him. Michael backed away from Tony as he began to whine. Jethro began to look at the wound at Tony's arm he ran his hand over the arm whispering a magic spell. When he moved his hand away from the arm the wound was completely healed.

Tony glanced around the graveyard and noticed the dead bodies lying all over the ground. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of men with their throats ripped out. He felt the bile rising up his throat he turned around bending over throwing up. Jethro watched Tony throw up everything he's eaten recently as he ran his hand over his shoulders to comfort him. Jethro noticed where he threw up right there on Aviva's grave.

Michael turned into his human self-Mark stood protectively over Tony and Jethro. "I am sorry your highness I didn't mean to…things have been kind of hectic at the kingdom lately ever since King Eli got that letter. He suspects that your father is trying to make an ass out of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he began a war with your father's kingdom. The only thing that may stop the oncoming war would be if you came back and married King Eli's daughter princess Ziva."

"This is most troublesome. Jethro we must hurry and I find these items so you can do the cleansing spell, so I can go back home and stop the war from pending." Tony said.

Jethro nodded he couldn't be selfish anymore not when a war was pending. He had no choice but to get those items and prepare the cleansing spell and letting Tony go home. "Now, then Michael perhaps you can come with us." Tony said.

"Um…" Michael said as he noticed the way Mark and Jethro gave him a narrowed look. "Are you sure it would be okay?"

"Yes it will be fine." Tony said reassuringly.

Michael wasn't too sure about that. He couldn't quite read the expression on Mark's face but he was pretty sure that look wasn't of desire that was for sure. This silver fox, however intrigued him though.

Meanwhile…..

"Your majesty…" Captain Jarvis said as he came into the throne room.

"What is it Jarvis? Where is that son in law of mine? And what did you do with that scoundrel magician?" King Eli asked.

"Well um…sire we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Well it seems Prince Anthony turns into some kind of beast. No doubt the magician cursed the prince to keep him by himself. Prince Anthony's beast attacked me and my men killing a large percent of them he has become something of a pet of the magician." Jarvis said.

"This is pressing news perhaps I should consult with his father about this. No, too much work I got it captain I want you to capture Prince Anthony and bring him back here I shall consult with our magician to break whatever curse that magician cast on him."

"Um…sire did you forget that he nearly destroyed half of my men?"

"Go now!"

"Uh….yes sir." Jarvis said leaving the throne room in a hurry.

Back with Tony and the others…..

"It's been a long day we might as well stay here tonight my father can let us stay with him." Jethro said not really thrilled with the idea but he was sure Tony would appreciate sleeping on a soft bed for once.

The others agreed Michael went into the town followed by Mark. Tony was still leaning over where he'd been throwing up. "Tony…" Jethro said bending down to help him up. He heard a low growl come from Tony.

Tony looked over at Jethro with crimson eyes. "Tony…again so soon wasn't the beast satisfied with all the killing?"

His only answer was a low growl before he was attacked. Jethro was on the ground with the beast on top of him ripping the clothes off his body. "Tony…."

The beast bit at Jethro's nipple making Jethro arch his back as he moaned. This was a strange place for them to be doing this right here in a graveyard. With Aviva's gravesite only a few feet away. Tony ran his claw like hands up and down his inner thigh the beast cupped Jethro's testicles giving them a light squeeze. "Ahh!" Jethro moaned.

The beast let a smile cross its red lip as he bent down engulfing Jethro's cock. Jethro moaned as he was taken all the way down. He felt a finger at his opening rubbing it gently before slipping inside. His voice hitched in his throat as the finger went inside him. Jethro closed his eyes at the feeling. The beast didn't like that as he bit at Jethro's shoulder Jethro opened his eyes wide as he let out a scream.

The beast gave another growl as he gently licked the area where he bit him. Jethro ran his fingers through the beast hair listening to the beast purr like a kitten. He felt the head of the beast cock at his entrance ready to penetrate him right here in front of his old fiancé's gravesite. The head pushed in ever so gently which was rather unusual.

As the beast pushed further inside him Jethro could hear the beast make some unusual sounds. They sounded like the beast was trying to prove something to somebody but for the life of him Jethro couldn't figure out who. It was rather difficult for him to think when you had a monster of a cock inside of you hitting all the right places.

"Ohh God!" Jethro yelled as Tony hit his prostate again. He was pulverizing his inside with his powerful thrust. Jethro had been leaking precum since the beast entered him._ The next time I get a chance to do this with him again I think I will use it. That way I'll have more than just a fleeting memory once this is all over._ Jethro thought to himself as he looked up at the beast that was looking down at him.

The beast shoved himself all the way inside him making Jethro cry out as he came all over himself. The beast let out a howl as he came inside Jethro. The beast pulled out and laid down beside Jethro wrapping his arms around him Jethro noticed the snarl he made towards the tombstone.

After a while Jethro got up fixing his tattered clothes so he could head back into town. Tony's marking were fading again he picked Tony up bridal style as he wrapped a cloak around Tony as he carried him back into town.

When he arrived back at his dad's store his father gave him a look. Jethro knew that look all too well he deliberately ignored it as he laid Tony down on his old bed wrapping him up in the blankets. Jethro bent down and kissed Tony's forehead goodnight Tony let out a contented sigh. He looked so peaceful he just wanted to crawl in bed with him but he knew better.

"Leroy…"Jack said.

"Dad, don't start I already know I'm already in too deep already. I know I can't have him in my life as well as frowned upon in most of the kingdom. However, I am not going to go empty handed I may lose him to this princess, okay I will lose him to this princess but I'll have something more than just a memory."

Jack raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what his son was talking about. "Where are Mark and Michael?" Jethro asked.

"Um…the both of them went into my guest room together. The look in their eyes told me the likeliness that they won't be using that room for much sleep. They both had that I could eat you up kind of look." Jack said shaking his head.

Jack noticed his son scrounging about through their supplies. "I'm taking this with me when we leave." Jethro said.

Jack glanced at the clear liquid. "What on earth for Leroy? What use could you have for a fertility potion? And one meant specifically for women?" Jack asked.

Jethro didn't reply as he stuffed the potion into his pocket. He then headed up to his room leaving his father. Jethro sat at his desk glancing over book after book of spells while his beastly prince slept peacefully in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Master, I have found your sword." A minion said.

"Oh how wonderful…" the woman said. The woman looked inside a well at the image of a young prince asleep in bed next to the sword. "Well, well well the young prince has my sword this won't do. Won't do at all he is rather handsome though he'd make a lovely addition to my little collection." The woman said with a laugh at the demons she had locked up.

"He's sound asleep in that little bed of his." The minion said.

"Perhaps we could speed up the process making him a beast for all time." She said thinking of the best way to speed things along.

The woman began to laugh she'll have the sword a new demon it was perfect. She called her demons together "Go wreak havoc in that small town and bring me back the sword and prince."

The demons snarled as they took off towards the small town. The woman watched the scenes in the water she saw the magician asleep at his desk "Oh the poor magician you desire the prince but can't have him what a shame. You can't have I'll make sure of that and that poor princess can't have him either so don't feel bad. He's mine." The woman said with a laugh.

Tony awoke to find himself in a fairly comfy bed. He didn't remember much of last night. He spotted Jethro passed out at his desk. Tony got up and walked over to the sleeping magician "You've been working so hard trying to find a cure for my curse." Tony said.

He picked up the bottle in Jethro's hand he looked at it. _Did you finish the cleansing spell already?_

He opened the cork of the bottle and gave a slight sniff to the liquid inside. There was no real smell to it however; somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a growl. He set the bottle up "Okay Jethro you've been working too hard come on to bed." Tony said picking Jethro up and getting him into bed.

He heard Jethro mumble something in his sleep. He wasn't quite sure what he said but it sounded like "I wish you'd stay."

The poor guy's been through so much he deserves someone who could love him. That's it once this curse was broken he'd set Jethro up with some nice young girl. _ Let's see there is mother's lady in waiting Jeanne, no she has no interest in getting involved with men. There's that lovely young maiden Wendy….no that match wouldn't fit right; not a good match for Jethro. There is that one woman what was her name Stephanie she might be better for Jethro then the other two. _He'd do it one way or another find a young woman for Jethro to spend the rest of his life with it was the least he could after helping him.

He stopped his train of thought why did the feeling of Jethro with some young woman feel strange to him? He shook his head of the thought he went over to his desk and looked over at the open text at the three books he didn't understand any of the writings inside. Then again he didn't excel in magic spells. He left the room letting Jethro sleep some more.

"Jack have you seen Mark and Michael?" Tony asked Jack.

"I believe they're still in bed? Are you feeling better your highness?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tony went into the guest room and was shocked at what he saw. There in bed was a naked Michael with a naked Mark. Tony was flabbergasted to see the two in bed together they just stared at him with narrowed eyes as they were rudely disturbed. Tony slowly backed out of the room closing the door. Once out of the room he tried to wrap his mind around what he just saw. _ Those two hated each other didn't they? How could they end up in bed together like that? If my father knew about this he'd have them executed he doesn't approve of such thing as same sex relations. _

"Jack why did Jethro become a magician?" tony asked.

"He always had a knack for magic it came naturally to him. I had to put out a loan on the store to get him into the prestigious school in Balton. He took all of his studies serious he graduated at the top of his class. He's a good boy he just has problems with relationships they never seem to last long. It saddens me to know that my son can't find someone to make him happy. At this rate I'll never be a grandfather." Jack said with a sigh.

"You want to be a grandfather that desperately?"

"I'd love to spoil my grandchildren…"

There was a cry from outside and screams from the people in the town. "What in heaven's name is going on?" Jack asked.

"Demons! Demons are coming!" the peasants yelled as they ran all over the place.

_ Demons…?_ Tony gripped his sword as he went outside to deal with the demons that wanted to cause havoc on this quaint little town. 

"What's going on?" Mark and Michael asked they stumbled out of their room half dressed.

"Demons are destroying the town. It's strange there haven't been any signs of demons in this part in near a century."

"Where's Tony?" Mark asked.

"He went outside to take care of the demons with his sword." Jack replied.

"That can't be good." Mark said as he went to get Jethro to help.

Tony slayed several of the demons who came into the town. He was actually enjoying himself.

Jethro hurried outside to look for signs of Tony. He spotted Tony as he slayed another demon. He noticed the markings on his body he hurried over to him.

"Tony…you need to stop easy they're all dead now." Jethro said as he held Tony close to him. Tony could feel his heart beating rapidly _why is my heart beating so fast?_

Tony felt lips on his own. Tony's eyes went wide as they looked at the man kissing him. Jethro Gibbs. He pushed Jethro away "How Dare you! Taking advantage of me like that what the heck is wrong with you?" Tony asked as he stormed off.

Jethro just stood there he just screwed things up worse than they already were. He felt dejected to say the least there was no way he could regain his trust now. He completely lost any chance of ever being with Tony not that he had much chance to begin with.

Tony roamed through the town still angry and yet confused at why his heart was fluttering like that.

"Well I really must congratulate you killing off all my demons. You're quite extraordinary my prince worthy of my love."

Tony glanced up at a woman on the roof. The woman jumped down off the roof standing before him. "Who are you?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"I am the goddess of Chaos surely you've heard of me?"

Tony was silent for a moment "what do you want?"

The woman smiled a creepy smile as she came towards Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do I want? You have something that belongs to me." She said as she eyed his sword.

Tony bit his lower lip he couldn't give her his sword even if it's cursed him. It's been in his family for generation he wasn't going to give it up not even to the goddess of Chaos. The goddess watched him closely she knew he wouldn't give up the sword to her so easily. Not that she minded, it wasn't just the sword she was after anymore.

"Please little boy, running around playing hero slaying demons and monsters certainly isn't going to break the curse that befallen you."

"Jethro is working hard on a cleansing spell that will break it. I have the utmost faith in him." Tony said.

The goddess of Chaos began to laugh. "Jethro, that poor excuse for a magician please his magic is half assed. He couldn't even pull a rabbit out of hat."

Tony grits his teeth how dare she talk about Jethro in such a way. "Oh did I upset you? He couldn't even save his so called fiancée Aviva."

She could see Tony's eyes narrow at her as they slowly began to turn crimson. This was just too easy he was progressing into his beast form and all she had to do was talk badly about that worthless pitiful magician.

Mark and Michael came outside to find where Tony and Jethro were. They spotted Tony talking with some woman and noticed how tense Tony looked from his posture. This couldn't be good. Michael looked at the woman more closely he's seen her somewhere before where exactly he wasn't sure.

"Mark, go find Jethro I'll go help Prince Anthony." Michael said.

Mark nodded as he headed off to find Jethro. Tony gripped his sword tightly he just about had it with this woman who just looked at him smugly. He charged at the woman ready to slice her in half. She just stood there waiting for it. He found himself on the other side of her. Her body reattached herself from where Tony sliced through.

"Haha! I'm a god you can't kill me with sword even if it's made from the blood of demons."

The goddess looked to see Michael coming their way. "Hmm…looks like someone is coming to help you. He'll be a nice change to my collection as well."

Tony just stood there dumbfounded.

Mark roamed through the town looking for Jethro. _Where the hell could he be? _There really weren't many places Jethro could be. So where the hell could he be?

He scanned the area carefully until he spotted Jethro siting dejectedly by an old willow tree at the edge of town. "Jethro!" He called out.

Jethro didn't even budge an inch as Mark came over to him. "Jethro…" Mark said again as he came up beside him.

"Leave me alone Mark."

Mark noticed Jethro's forlorn expression on his face. "Jethro…"

"I screwed up…I royal fucked things up." Jethro said.

Mark noticed Jethro's red eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks the man had been crying. This was a shock for Mark he didn't think Jethro had it in him to cry he was too man for that. "Jethro…Tony is in trouble."

Jethro just buried his face in his hands not even listening to what Mark said. Too lost in his self-pity to even notice Mark.

"I'm horrible! Why did I do it? I should have never taken on this task; I should have sent him to some other magician who could help him better. I'm a worthless magician I can't even control myself I don't deserve to even be called a magician. They were right; they were all right about me. I am nothing I'm useless…"

Mark had enough of this self-pity he had to bring Jethro out of this and quickly. Who knows what that witch will do to Tony and Michael. He did the first thing that came to mind and hit Jethro over the head.

"Ow! Mark what the hell was that for?" Jethro asked.

"Sorry, to take you out of your self-loathing but Tony is in trouble." Mark said.

Jethro was silent for a moment. "Get someone else to help Tony."

Mark was speechless at what he just heard. Jethro really didn't care at all! That wasn't right? Mark knew how Jethro feels about Tony it was easy for him to see it. "Jethro, the goddess of chaos is behind this."

"So, you go help him then I'm done."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jethro. "I can't believe you! Here I thought you really cared for Tony. He looks up to you, Tony cares about you. You're nothing but a waste of time fine I'll go take on this goddess and save Tony and break his curse by myself. I'm sure Tony will reward me with some kisses or more." Mark said sure that got under Jethro's skin to fully bring him out of this funk he was in.

Jethro was silent as he watched Mark go. _What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go back and rescue him only to be rejected again._

_ Rejected or not you can't let someone like the Goddess of Chaos have him to do as she pleases. _

After a while of arguing with himself over this Jethro finally headed back to confront the dumb bitch. To prove himself, that he's not useless. Although you'd have to be out of your mind to take on the goddess of Chaos.

He came across the goddess in the town square Michael was tied up; Tony was being held close to the woman he was in complete beast form. When Tony's eyes saw Jethro he tried to break free of the goddess but couldn't.

Jethro could see the desperation in those eyes. "Let Tony go." He told the goddess.

"I don't think so. I got what I came for so I shall take my leave of you."

Jethro narrowed his eyes he wasn't going to let her take the man he loved so easily. "Oh, I will leave you with a parting gift." The goddess said before she vanished into darkness with Tony and Michael.

The ground began to shake scaring off the villagers. Something large and massive rose up from the ground to attack its target. The thing was large standing above the houses it was made of ancient metals from long ago.

The thing scanned the area as it looked for its target. It found its target locking on it. The things target himself Jethro Gibbs.


	11. Chapter 11

The thing shot a laser beam out of its eyes towards Jethro. Jethro moved out of the way just in time as the laser made a big hole in the sidewalk. Jethro thought up a spell and cast it on the creature that counter attacked with its laser creating a large explosion. The fountain in the square became nothing more than a pile of rubble now.

"Jethro you have to get the thing out of town before it destroys the entire town." Mark said.

"You think I don't know that! Mark get the people out of town and hurry!"

Mark went to work escorting the poor people out of their town from which they lived there whole life.

Jethro ran through the town as the thing kept firing at him. Jethro barely missing the hit he had to think of something that will penetrate that thick armor. An idea quickly comes to mind as he cast another spell.

A large harpoon like weapon appears before him. The harpoon is induced with magical properties this should pierce through the armor and kill the thing. He hoped. He aimed the weapon at the thing and threw it with all his might.

The thing zeroed in on the object thrown. Before it could fire its lasers at it the weapon went right through the metal. The thing began to wobble as pieces of its heavy machinery started falling to the ground in large chunks; one fell and made a huge gash in Jethro's shoulder. Jethro held his wound as he watched the thing topple over falling down on his father's store.

Jethro didn't recall seeing his father getting escorted out of town by Mark. He hurried to the rubble that was his father's store and started pulling pieces of debris away looking for his father. He dug through the debris with no sign of his father maybe his father was escorted out of town after all?

He used his magic to move the rest of the debris so he could see more of what's inside. Once the debris was properly removed Jethro scanned the remains looking for his father. He didn't see any signs of his father that was a good sign it meant his father was safely out of town then.

However, that all changed when he saw his father's motionless body. Lying on the floor. He wasn't going to cry, he's cried too much already. He turned away he couldn't look at his dead father anymore the goddess of Chaos was going to pay for all this he guarantee it.

"Leroy…."

Jethro slowly turned around at hearing his father's voice once again. His eyes went wide with shock as he his father start to slowly get up from the ground. "Dad….what…how?" Jethro asked puzzled and extremely happy that his father was safe even though the store was gone.

Jack gave a Gibbs smirk "you remember that spell you were learning back at school? The one you had trouble with up until you graduated when you finally got it right?"

"Um…yea?"

"Well, I mastered it."

Jethro raised an eyebrow. How could his father who had no real interest in magic cast such a spell? His only interest was the store buying and selling goods for profit. "I'm afraid I don't understand? But I'm glad you're okay." Jethro said with a smile as he hugged his father the first time in a long time.

"It's simple magic runs in our family we come by it naturally." Jack said with a chuckle.

Jethro gave him a puzzled look he had no idea this ran in his family. "Yes, the reason for why we're our so prone to magic is because our ancestor is the legendary magician Merlin." Jack said.

"Dad, first of all Merlin was a wizard secondly he was a fictitious character."

"Oh? Perhaps I got the name wrong? Oh well, you should be off to save prince charming who no doubt is locked away in castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing venomous bitch from hell." Jack said.

Jethro couldn't help but laugh at his father's statement. "Be careful Leroy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. As for this prince you're so infatuated with well I've never seen you so happy before not even with Aviva. It pains me to know that you two can't be together for a number of different reasons."

"Yea I know dad. Don't worry about me dad I'll be alright really."

Jack raised an eyebrow not really believing that. However he left it alone.

"Well, I best be off with Mark to go save Tony he always seems to have a knack for getting into some kind of trouble." Jethro said.

"Yea it seems that way. Now off with you I got to get to work on the repairs on rebuilding the town."

Jethro left the town with Mark to save Tony and Michael from the dreaded bitch from hell.

"Hmm… so he's killed my creature. I guess he's more powerful then I thought? Oh well, that will make destroying them that much more entertaining for me." The Goddess of Chaos said as she watched the whole scene play out.

She glanced over at her two captured prizes. Michael just hung from the ceiling in chains Tony's beastly self paced his cage like a wild animal snarling and growling in anger. She looked back to our images. "Hmm…your kingdom seems to be in a pleasant state too pleasant for my taste my prince, let us fix that."

She pulled a piece of hair off her head and dipped it into her images like jabbing a knife through someone. "There that should do it!" she said with a laugh.

Back home at Tony's kingdom….

A horde of locus flew in destroying all the farmers' precious crops they've been working so hard this year on. The water in the river began to slowly decline as it began to dry up, someone drank some water from the well in the town and quickly spit out.

"Well, this is a start but I think we can do better than that? What do you think?" the goddess asked the beast.

"Oh I know how about this." She did the exact same thing as before and watched the mess unravel in the kingdom.

People in the village screamed in pain as welts began to appear on their body. Rats infested their food supply.

"No still not good enough! Well how about this then?"

Large beast from ancient times began to attack the kingdom at full force. "There what do you think about that my prince?"

The prince snarled angrily. "Oh are you upset that you can't go out at cause havoc? I think that's a wonderful idea I shall make arrangements immediately." It would be so perfect the prince destroying his own kingdom and he doesn't even know he's doing it.

"You know you're a sick, twisted, cruel heartless bitch!" Michael said.

"Oh thank you I try. Flattery will get you nowhere I'm afraid. The beast and I shall have our fun and you can stay here since you're such a party pooper. I can't wait to see the look on his father's face when he sees his son destroying the kingdom."

"You won't get away with this Jethro will stop you!" Michael said.

At the mention of Jethro the beast let out a needy growl something between a purr and an actual growl. "Stop me? Honestly, I am the Goddess of Chaos no one can stop me. I've heard enough out of you." She said. With that she moved her right hand across her mouth. Michael's mouth was zipped shut unable to speak anymore.

"Now then, I think it's time my prince for a little welcome home party." She laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jethro and Mark were off to save Tony and Michael from the clutches of the Goddess of Chaos. "Do you even know where you're going?" Mark asked after a while.

"No." Jethro said matter of factly.

Mark rolled his eyes it would just figure. "So, you have no idea where to find the goddess of chaos domain?"

"I never said that." Jethro said.

"Geez so how are we going to find this domain then?" Mark asked.

"Shh…do you hear that?" Jethro asked.

Mark listened to hear a faint noise. "What is that?" Mark asked.

"That will lead us to her domain now come there isn't a moment to lose."

Jethro quickly followed the noise he had used his magic to help lead him to where her domain is. As they moved further onward the noise got louder and louder. They came to an unusual looking statue of the Goddess of Chaos.

Jethro examined the statue he placed his hands on it and the ground began to move and revealed a flight of stone stairs. "What on earth?" Mark asked.

Jethro headed down the stairs "hey wait for me!" Mark said catching up to him as they both descended the stairs. They walked down a dark corridor that leads to a room. Jethro went inside and glanced around the room there was no sign of Tony. There was an empty cage in the back a stone well in the middle of the room.

"Michael!" Mark called out as he raced to the side of the room where Michael was hanging from the wall.

Jethro came over to Michael glancing up at him and noticing his mouth was zipped shot. He used his magic the chains that held him up on the wall shattered making him fall to the ground. Luckily, Mark caught him before he fell face first onto the concrete.

"I got you Michael." Mark said.

Jethro used his magic again to unzip his mouth. Michael opened and closed his mouth enjoying the fact that he could speak again. "Where's Tony?"

"She took him back to his kingdom she intends to use his beast self to destroy the kingdom, or something like that." Michael said.

Jethro went over to a well and in the middle of the room and looked inside.

An image appeared of the goddess of chaos and Tony as they entered a village in Tony's kingdom. Tony was wreaking havoc in the small village destroying houses, killing livestock, and seriously injuring the villagers.

The goddess of chaos just stood on the sidelines and watched Tony do everything. She helped from time to time in destroying the village. "Shit! I got to get there quickly." Jethro swore to himself.

"Why don't you do a portal spell or something?" Mark suggested.

"I can't do that? I was never great at those type of spells they slightest mix up in the spell and you open up a vortex that you'll get sucked into."

"Oh come on give it a try Jethro after all you're the legendary magician. Besides Tony needs you if you don't act fast Tony will kill everyone in the kingdom including his family." Michael said.

"Alright alright." Jethro said as he tried to think of the right words to create a portal near Tony's kingdom.

Once Jethro was sure he had the words down correctly he said them. A small hole showed up on the wall growing bigger and bigger until it was big enough to step through. He stepped through the portal followed by Mark and Michael.

They arrived outside some distance from the village they could see the smoke rising from the village. Jethro could hear the cries of the people it was sickening to his ears. People were dying in mass qualities. He ran towards the village he wasn't sure what he'd do once he got there? Or how he'd get Tony to stop?

He looked through the village looking for Tony to spot that the goddess laughing as Tony wreaked havoc. "Well look who it is? I'm surprised you found me so fast Jethro." The Goddess said.

"Make him stop." Jethro said.

"Please we're just getting started here. Our next stop will be the castle itself."

"I won't allow that! I won't allow you to destroy Tony's home."

At first it looked like the Goddess was about to say something. She noticed the beast stop in his destruction. She turned back to Jethro with a smile on her face "Well it has been fun but I have things to do." She laughed before she disappeared.

After she left Jethro walked over to Tony's beast. Tony turned toward him his eyes staring at Jethro.

They heard the hoof beats of horses in the distance. Captain Jarvis and his men came through the town on horseback seeing the destruction the beast caused. His eyes landed on Jethro and the beast.

"Using the prince to destroy the kingdom magician? That in itself is low." Jarvis snapped his fingers and his men circled Jethro ready to arrest him and have him trialed and sent to the gallows for this.

The beast watched Jarvis carefully as his men circled Jethro. The beast growled not liking this. Jarvis glanced at Tony "Jethro call off your beast before he does something more." Jarvis ordered.

"Just what do you expect me to do? I can't really do anything." Jethro replied.

"You control him. I've seen it now call him off now!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Jarvis's men backed away from Jethro as the beast growled with narrowed eyes at them. Once the men were a good distance away the beast stocked its way towards Jethro. "Tony…"

The beast jumped him in front of Jarvis and his men. The men pulled the beast off of Jethro to place the beast into custody along with Jethro. The beast didn't like that one bit as he snarled and clawed at the men trying to get them to back off so he can have at Jethro.

The men quickly moved away from the beast before they were ripped to shreds. The men slowly backed away slowly out of town. Jarvis wasn't happy about this "come back here!" He called out to his men as they ran away.

He turned back towards Jethro and the beast when the beast attacked him. He had him pinned to the ground ready to dig his sharp claws deep into his delicate flesh. "Tony stop it." Jethro said.

The beast let out a growl at not being able to rip this man to shreds. He got off Jarvis; Jarvis quickly got up and followed his men he didn't look back. Getting Jethro locked up and Tony back to normal wasn't going to be an easy feat so next time he should bring along a magician to help in the matter.

Once the men were all gone the beast attacked Jethro again. "Tony…" Jethro said as the beast let out low growls as he nuzzled him. He noticed Tony grabbed something out from one of his pouches. Jethro glanced at the bottle in the beasts hands he forgot all about it as he watched the beast carefully.

The beast let growled again. Jethro watched as he tore the cork on the bottle. He forced it at Jethro forcing it down his throat. Not wanting to get hurt he opened his mouth letting the liquid go down his throat.

The beast watched as Jethro drank the liquid. He then attacked his lips in a fierce kiss as clothes were quickly taken off. The beast nipped all over Jethro's body making Jethro arch his back the beast licked from the top of Jethro's sensitive head down to his testicles.

"Tony hold on a minute." Jethro said. The beast was driving him crazy with need or maybe it was the potion that was forced down his throat. The beast wasn't interested as he positioned himself at Jethro's entrance.

The cock head rubbed at his entrance and Jethro closed his eyes. The beast watched Jethro carefully noticing Jethro closing his eyes he leaned forward nipping at Jethro's lips. Jethro felt a moist finger pushed inside of him. The beast began putting in one finger in at a time inside him making him gasp and moan as they rubbed his prostate.

"Ooo God!" Jethro hollered as Tony penetrated him.

The beast let out an animalistic growl as he moved back and forth hitting Jethro's sweet spot. The beast bent down and nuzzled Jethro's abdomen as he thrust harder into Jethro.

"Ah! Easy Tony!" Jethro said.

Mark and Michael glanced at the two of them. Michael blushed as he turned away embarrassed at seeing them. Mark led Michael away to let them have their way with each other. The beast grabbed Jethro's cock stroking him hard and fast matching his own thrust. Jethro felt his climax coming at an alarming rate "Tony…I…I…I'm going to cum!" Jethro cried out.

Jethro's climaxed hit him hard covering himself in his own essence. Tony let out a roar as he felt Jethro tighten around him. He climaxed deep inside Jethro. Jethro noticed something strange as he pulled out of him; Tony nuzzled his abdomen again rubbing his face in Jethro's cum.

As Jethro was relaxing from the fucking they had the beast growled. The growl did not seem pleased that worried Jethro. However, he didn't get a chance to worry about it as he was quickly flipped over onto his stomach.

The beast raised his rump before he pushed himself inside Jethro again. Jethro grit his teeth as Tony hit his prostate dead on in the first thrust. Jethro gripped his fingers into the dirt the beast leaned forward biting at his ear as he began a decent rhythm.

"Ah! God Tony! Easy! I'm not… Oh God Yes!" Jethro moaned.

Jethro couldn't believe how hard he was after just cumming not that long ago. Now, he was about to have his second orgasm any second now. Jethro cried out again as he came yet again. The beast roared again as it came deep inside Jethro again. As before Tony pulled out of Jethro he flipped him over onto his back now as he nuzzled his stomach.

Jethro bit his lower lip worried that Tony would fuck him again. He wasn't sure he had it in him to go another round. He heard Tony purr actually purr the beast seemed satisfied as it fell asleep on top of Jethro.

Jethro ran his fingers through Tony's hair as the beast slowly started to fade away and Tony started coming back. He wasn't sure what Tony will react when he woke up, then there's the potion Jethro drank he wasn't sure how it would work or if it would work all he could do was hope. Well, in a few days he'll know for sure if this potion works. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Tony letting that possible happy thought lull him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony woke early the next morning slowly rising from the comfy pillow. He looked down at Jethro who was still asleep he noticed the both of them were naked. No they didn't? He quickly got up and away from Jethro so he could think. He noticed there wasn't any pain in his lower back, so he didn't bottom that would only mean… Tony bit his lower lip as he looked at what remains of a village.

"What the….?"

_ What happened? The last I remember I was confronted by some mysterious woman. This didn't look like that one village. Where the heck were they? And what the hell happened to this village?_

Tony ran through all the scenarios of how he ended up here. He heard Jethro get up and he slowly turned around to see Jethro staring at him. "Tony…? Are you alright?" Jethro asked concerned.

Tony felt a bit subconscious as he quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on. "Jethro where the hell are we? What happened? What the hell did you do?!"

Jethro opened his mouth to try to answer his question but wasn't sure where to start. Mark and Michael showed up out of nowhere again it seemed. Jethro slowly got up from the ground and dressed himself Tony noticed an empty bottle on the ground. He carefully picked it up glancing at it he realized it was the same bottle he seen when they were back at Jethro's hometown.

"Jethro…?"

Jethro noticed the empty bottle in Tony's hands. "Tony I can explain…."

Tony heard a growl in the back of his head as he watched Mark and Michael near Jethro. Tony glanced around the village again "This is in my father's kingdom. Jethro what happened?"

He noticed Mark whisper something to Jethro his eyes narrowed as he heard the growl in his head again. He strode over towards Jethro and slapped Mark away from him. Mark was stunned as he backed away after being hit by Tony. Tony growled over at Michael who quickly backed away from Jethro as well.

"Tony…?"

Tony came back to his senses as he looked at himself. "Jethro…did I…did I destroy this village?"

"Tony it wasn't your fault…."

"How can you say something like that? Of course it's my fault just look at this village I destroyed it." Tony said. "Okay get it together Tone…this will get back to dad crap! What will he do? I didn't mean to do it did I?"

Meanwhile…

"Your highness! Your highness!" captain Jarvis said as he came into the throne room to talk to King Anthony senior.

"Captain Jarvis what are you doing here?" King Anthony asked surprised to see King Eli's trusted captain in his kingdom.

"Your majesty I have pressing news. I just came from the village of Gerita in the southern part of your kingdom. I bring horrible news the village has been completely destroyed."

"What!" King Anthony said astonished to hear of such a thing. "How…?"

"It seems your son Prince Anthony was the cause of it your majesty."

"That cannot be…my son is on a mission away from our kingdom it could not be my son. How dare you say such lies?" King Anthony said growing irritated by this.

"Your majesty I apologize to give you such bad news but your son wasn't alone he was Jethro Gibbs who turned the young prince into some fierce beast and is now using him to do his bidding." Jarvis said.

King Anthony was silent as he let that sink in. That can't be right. Jethro is a well-respected magician he would never use the prince's curse for his own devices would he?

"Thank you Jarvis I shall look into this right away." Anthony said.

Jarvis bowed before he headed off with his men back to King Eli's kingdom.

King Anthony turned to his own captain. "Captain Doregent."

"Yes your majesty." Ned said waiting for orders.

"Captain, I want you to take your men and find my son at all cost."

"Yes, your highness your son should be with Jethro Gibbs I don't see why a magician such as him would do something as Jarvis implied." Ned said.

"Nor, do I Ned nonetheless I don't want to take the chance here Anthony is my only son and heir I don't want anything to happen to him. I expect things from my son especially once he is married to Princess Ziva." King Anthony said.

"I shall do what you ask of me my lord." Ned said before leaving to prepare his troops to search for Prince Anthony and Jethro Gibbs.

Tony was pacing back and forth trying to make sense of what he did. Even once he was back to his regular self he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of destroying an entire village. That is if there really is a cure to this damn curse. Sometimes it seemed like Jethro was just stringing him along. That's it isn't it? Jethro was just playing with him saying he'd help him break this curse, but doing nothing what so ever to break it.

He should have known better than to go to such a magician for help. He'd of had better chances finding a cure by himself. He stopped his pacing to look at the three men staring at him his eyes went from Mark to Michael before they finally landed on Jethro.

Jethro noticed the stare Tony gave him frankly he didn't like that look on him. He has seen that look on too many people in his day. He bit his lower lip knowing without a doubt what was coming he didn't have to wait long either.

"You! This is all your fault! There is no cure to my curse is there? How long were you going to just string me along like this?"

"Tony…I am sure there's a cure I just need a little more time to get the items and prepare the antidote."

"Don't bother raising my hopes up like that! I'm so sick of getting my hopes up just to have them ripped to shreds. I know there isn't an actual cure to this damn curse you can stop pretending. You're nothing more than inferior magician with second-rate magic tricks." Tony said.

"Tony isn't that a bit harsh?" Mark asked.

Tony didn't say anything as he stormed off. Jethro just stood there with his head down he has heard these types of sayings from hundreds of people Jenny, Diane are just a few who said such things but nothing hurt more than those words coming from Tony's mouth. Jethro went off in another direction leaving Mark and Michael alone with no idea of what to do.

Tony stormed a good distance away before he stopped. He shouldn't have said what he said to Jethro. He didn't mean any of it really. Jethro was his only chance to get back to normal more importantly he couldn't leave Jethro alone with those two. He wasn't sure why? Mark and Michael seemed capable of keeping him in line and what not. Then why?

He didn't think on it for long as he headed back to the ruined village to see Jethro again. When he got there he didn't see any sign of Jethro at all he did see Mark and Michael just standing there not doing anything. Tony went over and grabbed at Michael's shirt collar "Where's Jethro?" he growled.

Michael was scared at having Tony's wrath on him. "Uh…he…" Michael said not sure how to answer that.

"What did you two horn dogs do to him? If you hurt him so help!" Tony growled.

"Tony leave him alone Jethro went off on his own. After the way you treated him and all…honestly Tony he does everything he can to find a way to break your curse. Then you blow up in his face as if what he does for you mean nothing. This curse suits you you're selfish, spoiled prince who thinks of nothing but himself. You want this curse broken, yet when someone attempts to help you; you go berserk because they aren't going fast enough in finding a curse. You're better off like this. Then you can be alone and miserable for the rest of your days." Mark snapped at him.

Tony let out another growl at being told off by Mark. He left the two of them as he headed in the direction that Jethro went.

Jethro sat by a river alone wishing he never met the prince and took on the task of finding a way to break the spell. Prince Tony was an ungrateful selfish bastard not caring about anything but himself. He wasn't sure how he could fall for such a man of all people now wishing he never bothered taking a fertility potion from his father's store. Not like it would actually work since it was meant specifically for women not men.

He rubbed the tears from his eyes. It was pathetic to cry over someone who clearly didn't give a damn about you. As he dried his eyes he heard something on the wind the sound of a beautiful melody he had never heard a song so beautiful before. He got up from where he sat and began to follow the lovely singing.

The song took him into the river.


	14. Chapter 14

Jethro wandered further and further into the river the water coming up to his chest. He followed the lovely melody until the water was up past his shoulder and only his head was above the water. He saw in his sight three beautiful red heads on the rocks singing. They had the most gorgeous voice Jethro ever heard.

They had long red hair and ruby lips. "Oh sisters we have a visitor." The one with the green tail said in a singsong voice. The other two looked over at the man in the water. "It worked sisters my he is handsome." Another one said.

The three jumped off their rocks and swam towards Jethro. The three sisters examined the man in every way possible they went under the water and swam around him. "He has too many clothes." One of the sisters said.

Jethro was too entranced by them besides being red heads with beautiful voices there bosom was well formed and exposed. Jethro could just reach out and feel the bare flesh. The sisters removed all the clothes on Jethro's body so they could examine every inch of him.

Jethro let out a sharp intake of breath as he felt delicate hands on his genitalia. "He is quite a catch we certainly can't let this one go at least not before we have our fun." The first sister said.

"I can't believe how lucky we are." The second sister said.

"Who are you?" all three sisters asked at once to Jethro.

Jethro didn't answer still in a trance from these three beautiful women no doubt.

The sirens began to laugh there magical hair growing longer and unknowingly to Jethro was slowly wrapping around his legs. Jethro let out a slight groan he was becoming very aroused with these three beautiful women all over him. It's nice to be appreciated.

Meanwhile….

Tony had been searching everywhere to find Jethro without much luck. He couldn't have gone too far could he? Then again he is a magician he could use his magic and be halfway across the world. "Oh man I should have never said what I said!" Tony said with a groan.

He sat down by the river resting his sore feet briefly. "Oh where could he be? Jethro if you can hear me I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" he called out.

It was then Tony heard a strange noise on the wind. He heard a growl in the back of his head as he slowly got up and followed the strange noise. The noise lead him straight into a wide vast river.

As he went further into the river he could hear the noise clearly and without a doubt it was Jethro. It sounded like he was in trouble.

Tony hurried as fast as he could through the current in the direction of where he heard Jethro. No easy feat the current wanted to push him in the opposite direction. Tony let out an irritated growl as he pushed himself towards Jethro. His body ached as he fought the current, but he spotted something in the distance that looked like Jethro surrounded by three women.

"Oh look sisters another man." One of them said.

"This is our lucky day." The other said.

"You can have him I think I'll continue with this one." The eldest said.

Tony watched as she easily lured Jethro off leaving Tony with the other two sirens that set their sights on him.

The two sirens began to sing to lure Tony in. Tony caught sight of the elder sister. She had Jethro laying spread out on the shoreline with her crawling up his body. His eyes narrowed as they slowly turned crimson.

The sirens singing landed on deaf ears as Tony's beast self took over. The sirens stopped singing shocked to know their singing wasn't working. It was impossible every man who hears there singing was under their control.

Tony pushed pass them as he moved towards the other siren with Jethro. The siren on Jethro was running her hands up and down Jethro's body as she placed kisses on his body with her venomous lips. He could hear Jethro moan in pure ecstasy that just made Tony angrier as he snarled showing off his fangs.

The other two sirens backed off quickly at the sight of this beast. The elder sister was enjoying herself too much to notice the danger she was in. She suddenly felt a strong grip grab at her long elegant green tail. Tony dragged the siren off Jethro his claw like fingers dug deep into her tail drawing blood. She was then thrown like a rock across the water as Tony threw her towards where the river runs into the ocean.

She let out a scream when she landed in the water landing right into a shark pit. The other two sisters looked on horrified as they listened to their sister being torn apart by sharks. The middle sister wasn't going to stand for this she'll get her revenge on her sister.

She charged at Tony knowing that her chances of beating him were fairly slim. Tony saw her coming towards him he growled at her to back off. When she didn't back down Tony forced his claws deep into her bosom pulling out her heart.

Her body fell backwards into the water. The beast took a curious sniff of the heart in his hand before taking a bite. The beast made a face as he threw the heart away. He glanced at the last siren daring her to do something.

She did she came at him to get her revenge on her sisters. The beast growled as he waited for the siren to come within reach. He grabbed her around her delicate neck and slowly began to squeeze cutting off her getting oxygen into her lungs. She tried to get away, but it was no use the beast snapped her neck like a twig.

Once all three sirens were taken care of the beast stalked over where Jethro's body was laying. He let out a growl as he began to nuzzle him his hand ran over Jethro's abdomen as he nipped at Jethro.

The beast pulled back after a bit as Tony started coming back. Tony looked down at Jethro's naked body he wouldn't last long dying from hypothermia. He quickly went and got a fire started as fast as he could.

Once he got a fire started he had Jethro sit by the fire. He sat behind him wrapping his arms around Jethro using his body heat to help keep him warm.

Jethro started coming around and noticed his surroundings a bit. He noticed hands wrapped around him he quickly glanced to see the last person he wanted to see. Tony, the spoiled prince who tore out his heart and spit in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jethro asked.

"Making sure you don't die from hypothermia. Listen Jethro I am truly sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I was just angry and upset. It's one of worse traits I get from my no good father when he gets mad he takes it out on everyone. So, please Jethro don't give up on me you're the only one I….ow! What was that for?" Tony said holding his hand to the back of his head where Jethro hit him.

Jethro didn't reply as he leaned back into Tony's embrace. He didn't want to think about anything this just felt so right. He can continue to be mad with Tony later he certainly wasn't going to be no doormat not after the way Tony treated him. His eyelids began to get heavy and he could feel sleep slowly taking over him.

He closed his eyes falling asleep in Tony's arms. "There you are I've been looking all over for you." Someone said.

Jethro opened his eyes to see a man he didn't recognize staring at him. The man looked at the two of them feeling uncomfortable. "Prince Anthony your father wants you home right away he wants to discuss things with you as well as the magician." Ned said.

"But…my curse hasn't been broken yet I can't go back there." Tony complained.

"Your father thinks it would be safer back at the palace so he can monitor the progress and what not I guess. Your mother has been worried sick since you left." Ned said.

Tony let out a sigh "fine we'll go with you."

"Good you just made my job easier your highness and I won't mention whatever it is you were doing to your father." Ned said.

_ Why is it I am always loosing clothes when it comes to Tony?_ Jethro thought as he got dressed. They were about ready to follow Ned back to the castle when they heard someone calling.

"Hey wait you can't just leave us behind!" Michael called out as he and Mark raced to catch up to them.

"Jethro are you alright?" Mark asked concerned.

"Yea I'm alright why wouldn't I be?"

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"I don't think so."

Tony narrowed his eyes he didn't like Mark or Michael hovering over Jethro. Ned wasn't sure what was going on but he sensed a fight was about to take place so he intervened. "Come on guys let's get this show on the road."

The four of them followed Ned back to the castle. Jethro was lost in his own thoughts again.

_ What am I supposed to do? Just what kind of questions will the king ask me? I've heard he is not too keen on intimacy of same sex couples and since I am kind of involved with his son…oh man I am so fucked. Maybe it won't be so bad? I don't think he is too observant in certain things he won't know I am pregnant with his son's child. Actually I don't know if it worked or not I'll have to run some tests when I get a chance alone._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. But here's the next chapter enjoy. **

The four of them made their way to the castle Jethro was on edge. He never dealt with royalty before, okay that's a lie he has helped break curses that had been placed on their children, but he never was this involved. There curses were some of the simplest to break. As the castle came into view Jethro slowed his pace he wasn't ready for this.

"Jethro are you alright?" Mark asked.

"Uh…yea I'm fine." Jethro said as he glanced up at the castle that seemed to reach out towards the sky. He began to feel dizzy.

"Come on let's get you inside you don't look so good Jethro." Tony said taking his hand and leading him inside.

Once inside Tony was tackled by a dark haired woman. "Tony I'm so glad your back!" Abby exclaimed hugging him tighter. McGee came over and smiled glad to see the prince again Abby glanced over to see Jethro her eyes going wide at the sight of the legendary magician. Before Jethro knew what him he was enveloped in a great big bear hug.

"Abby, easy don't break him." Tony said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh sorry." Abby said as she let go of the magician. "Your parents are waiting for you." McGee said.

"Right, I presume dad wants to know about how the progress is going. Well, best not keep him waiting." Tony said.

Jethro nodded as he carefully followed Tony to the throne room. They stopped at the doors to the throne room Jethro was having second thoughts about all this. He tried taking some deep breaths, but that didn't help much he just wanted to turn around and run away from here.

Jethro started headed back in the other direction he just couldn't do this. "Hey hold on!" Tony said as he grabbed his arm. "It will be okay just relax they aren't going to scrutinize you."

"Tony I can't do this what if I make a bad impression what if they don't like me?"

"Jethro, calm down you'll be fine after all you're helping break the curse on their only son." Tony said attempting to reassure him.

However that really didn't help he took a couple few deep breaths before Tony lead him into the throne room. As they walked inside Jethro tried to hide his nerves. They walked up to where they sat on the throne before bowing before the two of them.

"Tony! Your back." The King said happily. His mother swiftly embraced him in a hug relieved to have her baby boy back home.

As the king and queen fussed over their son they paid no notice to Jethro at all. Which is how Jethro preferred it he felt uncomfortable enough as it is. "Mom I'm fine I'll soon be back to normal once Jethro here makes an antidote that will break my curse." Tony said bringing him into the conversation.

The queen turned towards Jethro. "The legendary magician Jethro Gibbs." she said just above a whisper. "Jethro Gibbs I am Queen Leah thank you for helping my son I know he can be a handful…"

"Hey!" Tony said.

"No thanks are needed your highness it's what I am well known for breaking hexes and curses and what not. As for the handful bit he is quite a handful but I'm managing." Jethro said.

King Anthony looked over at Jethro "so, how do expect to break my son's curse?"

"Well, I am working on an antidote that should break the curse on your son."

"Should? You mean you don't know?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I never dealt with a curse of this caliber before." Jethro replied

"Anthony we should just be hopeful. I mean if he believes it will break our son's curse then I believe him." Queen Leah said.

"I suppose." The king said with a sigh. "Don't disappoint me Jethro." He said in warning.

Jethro understood perfectly. He knew of a few royals who sentenced people who disagreed with them over something trivial and they had the heads cut off for that. They heard a low growl come from Tony's direction.

The three of them glanced over at Tony. Tony cleared his throat "If you two don't mind I'd like to show Jethro around the castle before dinner this evening." Tony said.

With that he took Jethro's hand and led him out of the throne room. Queen Leah watched them go there was something odd about Jethro she couldn't place it. Oh well it wasn't of her concern anyway.

Tony began showing Jethro around the castle his hand was constantly holding his as they walked all over through the castle. Soon enough it was time for dinner they met up with Tony's parents in the dining hall where they sat as the servants place a variety of foods on the table.

Jethro glanced down at his plate and the vast variety of spoons and forks used specifically for different things. He glanced at the food on the table the smell was making feel queasy it must be from his nerves from meeting the king and queen.

"I was thinking since Jethro will be staying here to help break my curse I was thinking it best he stay in my room." Tony suggested as he hand went under the table and rubbed up Jethro's leg.

Jethro held in his gasp as he tried to push the hand away from him. "I don't know." Anthony said unsure about the idea.

"Oh come on dad it be the best place that way Jethro can monitor everything and make sure I don't wreak havoc in case my beast self gets out of control."

The king thought about that briefly before nodding that would be best then.

Jethro felt Tony give his leg a squeeze as it was just inches from his groin. This was just too cruel. The smell from the food was just too much as he felt bile slowly rising up his throat he quickly stood up and raced out of the room before he hurled his guts out all over the place.

"What on earth is the matter with him?" Anthony asked.

Queen Leah had watched him carefully seeing Jethro run off like that. She thought about it for a moment or two before a smile crossed her lips it seems the magician was pregnant something she never heard of a man being pregnant and all. However he was a magician so anything was possible. Best not mention this information to her husband.

"Tony, perhaps it might be best if…." She began only to notice her son had left.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Anthony asked.

"Maybe he caught some type of bug or something." Leah said.

Jethro was lucky he found a chamber pot he could throw up in. He suddenly felt hands on his back rubbing circles around him he turned to see Mark. Tony came into the room a look of concern on his face that was quickly vanished as his eyes landed on Mark. Mark quickly backed away as Tony came towards Jethro but Mark watched carefully to intervene if he must.

"Jethro are you alright? You look rather pale and all."

"I'm fine Tony it's just been a long day I just need some rest and I'll be as good as new. Then I can get to work on the antidote." Jethro said before he threw up again.

"Okay, if you say so Jet, but are you sure we can have Ducky have a look at you to make sure you're okay."

"Ducky…?"

"Oh sorry that's just what I call the family doctor. He's the one who delivered me his real name is Dr. Mallard."

"Is that so?"

"Come on I think I should get you in bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

As they entered Tony's room Tony suggested a nice hot bath would help him relax.

He went to get Abby to prepare a bath for Jethro.

Abby was more than happy to help making Jethro feel at home here. Once the bath was ready he removed his clothes and slipped into water enjoying the relaxing feeling. He closed his eyes enjoying the peace however he had the strangest feeling he was being watched.

He opened his eyes as he felt large hands on him he turned his head quickly to see Tony with the marks of the beast. "Tony!"

Tony nipped at his collar bone before he removed his own clothes before slipping into the tub with him. "Tony hold on!"

The beast didn't bother as he spread Jethro's legs apart as he nuzzled him. Jethro could feel Tony's erection rub against him. Jethro hasn't forgotten how Tony treated him and he wasn't going to let this happen if he could help it. The beast nuzzled his stomach where the baby was developing.

"No." Jethro said.

The beast looked at him a hurtful expression on his face. The beast moved away from him for a moment. Jethro watched him carefully not trusting the beast he hated to see such an expression on the beast face, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. The beast got out of the tub and left Jethro thought that was odd he figured the beast would try harder to get him to have sex with him.

Jethro got out of the tub wrapping a bathrobe around him heading back to the bedroom. When he entered the room there were candles lit all over followed by rose petals on the bed. He glanced over at Tony who watched him carefully with those crimson eyes of the beast.

Jethro was confused the beast was capable of being romantic. The beast was just a sex crazed animal right? The beast came over to him smiling showing off his pearly white teeth. "Tony this is…" Jethro began before his voice hitched as the beast found a sensitive part on his body and nipped at it.

The robe was swiftly removed leaving him completely exposed and at the mercy of the beast. He was laid down on the bed as the beast attacked him kissing him everywhere and leaving little bite marks all over his body. The beast was careful around his abdomen where the baby was growing.

"Tony we can't do this." Jethro said.

The beast just gave him a questioning look. "Your parents might hear us." Jethro replied. The beast just let out a low growl before he started nuzzling Jethro. The beast spread Jethro's legs his erection rubbing at his entrance before Jethro could object the beast slowly sank into his body. Before Jethro could moan or scream the beast placed his lips on his quieting any noise Jethro might have made.

Tony's hand rubbed one of Jethro's nipples making it hard as he began to move back and forth sinking deeper into Jethro. Jethro was not use to this kind of sex with the beast he was use to hard rough sex not gentle romantic love making. No doubt because of the child that was growing inside him.

The large cock in him rubbed teasingly around his prostate before hitting it straight on making him just about scream. He tried his best to not make too much noise he wouldn't be able to live it down if Tony's parents found him in this position with their son. He'd be executed on the spot.

The beast didn't bother trying to keep him quiet after the first penetration. Jethro gripped the sheets as he bit his tongue to hold in his moans as best he could. The beast moved through him like a knife through butter he wrapped his legs around him gripping the beast's shoulders as he sank even deeper inside him.

Jethro let out a pleasured scream leaving his neck exposed. The beast licked at his neck before biting it making Jethro holler to the heavens above as his prostate was hit again. He couldn't take it anymore as he came hard between the two of them. The beast laid Jethro down on his side while his cock was still deep inside him wrapping his arm around. He still moved back and forth inside Jethro, but it wasn't as frantic.

Jethro could hear the beast growling. He heard the beast start to purr he turned his head to see the beast was asleep, yet his still hard cock was still deep inside him. This couldn't be happening? What would Tony think when he woke up in the morning and back to his regular self? He tried to pull himself away from the beast and remove the cock from his ass however, that was impossible as the beast growled and just held him tighter. Giving a thrust inside him making Jethro gasp surely the beast wasn't serious about having sex while they slept?

The beast gave off pleasant purrs as he moved through his body every so often. Jethro lay down on the pillow and tried to sleep. Not an easy feat having a cock inside you while you sleep occasionally hitting his prostate every so often.

Mark and Michael laid outside the bedroom door in their animal form to keep anyone from entering. Unfortunately they had to hear everything. Mark didn't like Jethro being put in this position for the beastly prince. Michael on the other hand was turned on from listening to them having sex and wanted action as well.

Michael tried coaxing Mark to come with him so he could get some loving too. It shouldn't be fair that Jethro gets all the attention. Mark refused to leave his post of making sure nobody disturbed them. Michael wasn't happy about that. An idea quickly came to mind as he changed into his human form completely naked and exposed for Mark.

Everyone was asleep as he sat down and slowly began to stroke himself. Mark took a glance over at Michael who began fingering himself and moaning. Having to hear Jethro and Tony in the bedroom and Michael sitting here naked playing with himself was just too much. Mark let out a sigh knowing he lost this game.

He changed into his human self grabbed Michael throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to a nearby room. Michael let a broad smile cross his lips _heh… works every time._

Michael was thrown on the bed as Mark pounced on him. There was no time for foreplay after listening to Jethro and Tony for god knows how long neither of them could wait. Mark lubed himself up and pushed inside Michael's opening.

"Oh yes Mark!" Michael cried out as he was being filled by that glorious cock. As Mark pushed in further Michael screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was hit. Once Mark was fully inside Michael he began giving it to him pummeling his prostate again and again.

Michael could do nothing but scream and hold on for dear life. This is what he loved most sure the gentle love making was nice but he preferred the hard rough animalistic sex. Mark was a true beast in the bedroom it was always so wild and rough just how he liked it.

"Mmm….Michael you so fucking tight!"

"Harder Mark! Now!" Michael demanded.

"As you wish."

With that Mark went to town on him making Michael's voice hoarse from all the screams. Michael came multiple times until they were both cover in his cum. Michael tightened his muscles around him trying to get Mark to cum. Not easy, Mark was well skilled he'd cum when he was damn good and ready usually once he knew Michael had nothing left. When Mark came he'd come bucket loads inside Michael filling him up to the brim. "You ready?" Mark asked after a while.

Michael could only nod as his voice was lost. "Here it comes then. I'm going to fill you so full you'll look like you're pregnant."

"R…really? Are you going to impregnate me like Tony did for Jethro?" Michael asked hopefully.

The last thing Mark wanted to think about was those two. But he couldn't hold on anymore as he filled Michael with his seed. Michael could feel all that cum filling him up some already leaking out. Mark finally pulled out after a while collapsing on the other side of the bed completely exhausted.

Queen Leah laid in bed with her husband. "there's something strange about that so called magician." King Anthony said.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing serious Anthony he was probably just nervous about meeting the king and queen." Leah said.

"Yea I suppose. He acts kind of strange is he sick I mean he looked like he was going to throw up at dinner."

"I'll have Dr. Mallard look at him in the morning before he gets to work to make sure he is well." Leah said.

"Yeah alright goodnight dear." Anthony said before he turned over and went to sleep.

_ I am almost positive that the magician is pregnant. I'll have Dr. Mallard examine him just to be sure; there are a few things I want to ask him. _Leah thought to herself as she went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jethro woke up early the next morning to the sound of his stomach growling and demanding food. He looked down at the arm that was wrapped around his waist before taking a glance at Tony. Tony was back to his normal self again lying naked against him. He felt Tony's arm tighten a little as he snuggled closer to him.

Jethro didn't want another outburst from Tony like last time. Not to mention he was extremely hungry. He attempted to break free from Tony's grasp so he could go get some food. Not easy when you're his teddy bear for him to cuddle. An idea quickly came to mind he grabbed the pillow as he carefully pulled away from Tony. Before he could try reaching for him again he quickly placed the pillow there instead.

Jethro smiled at how adorable Tony looked cuddling that pillow as he got dressed. He was a bit sore from the activities from last night, but he secretly enjoyed himself. He was still surprised that the beast was being romantic something he never expected. He took one last look at Tony before heading off to find the kitchen.

Tony woke up sometime later alone. He looked around the room noticing the rose petals all over the place "Oh my head who did I coax into bed?" He thought to himself trying to remember what happened yesterday.

He remembered helping Jethro out when he didn't seem to be feeling well. Suggesting he take a nice hot bath to relax and then after that it was all unclear. Did he bring a girl into his room and kicked Jethro out? Man he felt awful how could he be so rude to his guest like that just for a shag with some chambermaid. Now who was it? Maybe Wendy he had often flirted with her a lot over the years, or maybe Paula.

Sleeping with a chambermaid wasn't too much of a big deal even if he was getting married considering his own father had indulged in them before he married his mother. His grandfather had a variety of women throughout his life even when he was married to his grandmother.

He ran through all the women in the castle he was close too. His eyes went wide "Oh God what if it was Abby?" that would be horrible considering he always thought of her like a sister he hoped to god it wasn't Abby.

He got up out of bed looking around the room for any sign for who the mystery woman was. He let out a sigh as there was no clue in the room whoever the woman was must have left in the morning. He quickly got dressed first thing he should do is apologize to Jethro for kicking him out.

He went to the next room over where Jethro must have stayed after he kicked him out. He knocked on the door. "Jethro you up?" he asked before he opened the door and walked inside.

What he saw made his eyes just about bug out of his head. There in bed was Michael in between Mark's legs sucking on his cock. Michael's firm buttocks right there in front of him as Mark began to groan at what Michael was doing to him. Tony quickly backed out of the room trying to erase that image out of his head as he went off to find Jethro.

Jethro eventually found the kitchen. He started pulling things out of the freezer, followed by the cupboards. His breakfast consisted of ice cream, pickles, and peanut butter he sat at the counter enjoying his breakfast not aware of the person who just walked in.

The head chef walked into his kitchen to prepare breakfast only to see the magician who was to break the young prince curse sitting at the counter eating. He raised an eyebrow at the magician's choice of food for breakfast.

"You know Mr. Gibbs if you were hungry I would be more than happy to cook you some breakfast." The chef said.

Jethro nearly choked on his food startled by the chef. "I'm good thank you." Jethro replied.

The chef just raised his eyebrow "Pickles, peanut butter and ice cream is a very healthy breakfast. How about I cook you up some bacon and eggs." The chef suggested as he got to work.

"I don't want to be of any trouble you don't have to do that." Jethro said.

"Nonsense it's what I get paid for after all. Now how do you like your eggs?"

Tony wandered through the castle trying to think of where Jethro might be. He spotted Wendy cleaning "Hey Wendy!" he called out.

"Yes your highness? Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Um…" Tony began trying to think on how to ask her about last night. "Wendy, did we…did we have sex last night?" Tony asked finally coming out with it.

Wendy's eyes went wide with shock. How could he suggest such a thing? Yes, they flirted off and on throughout the years, but to have sexual relations with the prince no. She'd lose her job if she did something like that.

Her reaction was clear enough to answer his question. Now he felt incredibly uncomfortable after asking her something like that. "Um…sorry to bother you." Tony said before heading off away from Wendy.

Wendy watched him go not sure why on earth he'd ask her something like that. Unless, Tony did have sexual relations with someone last night. Not likely Tony wasn't like his father, or grandfather who had sex with any woman who let them. King Anthony hasn't done that lately. Now she was curious.

Tony met up with Paula and he asked her the same question he had asked Wendy. She just laughed in his face which obviously made it clear it wasn't Paula either.

"Why the long face Tony?" Abby asked.

"Nothing really." Tony replied not wanting to ask Abby of all people. "Abby have you seen Jethro this morning?"

Abby thought about it for a moment "I believe I saw him heading towards the kitchen this morning."

"The kitchen of course! Thanks Abs." Tony said with a smile kissing her cheek before heading off towards the kitchen.

Queen Leah walked into the kitchen to see Jethro sitting at the counter with a plate of bacon scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. It didn't look like he ate very much of his breakfast in fact he looked like he was going to puke.

"Mr. Gibbs, if you'd be so kind to come with me." She said.

"He hasn't finished his breakfast yet my queen." The chef said.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry about it Louis."

Jethro reluctantly got up and followed the queen.

"Jethro I want you to see Dr. Mallard. Clearly, there's something wrong I want to make sure everything is alright." Queen Leah said.

Jethro bit his lower lip he didn't want anyone to know about him being pregnant. However, it seems he doesn't have much choice.

He followed her down to Dr. Mallard's quarters. "Dr. Mallard I'd like you to meet Jethro Gibbs the magician who will break my son's curse." Leah said introducing him.

"Ah yes it's a pleasure to meet the legendary magician. Now what can I do for you this morning?"

"I want you to give Jethro an examination." Leah said before whispering something in his ear.

Dr. Mallard looked at her and nodded. "Mr. Gibbs if you'd be so kind to follow me we will get this examination under way."

Tony finally made it to the kitchen only to find Louis there and no sign of Jethro. "Prince Tony good morning. What would you like me to fix you for breakfast?" Louis asked.

"I am not hungry right now Louis."

Chef Louis was taken aback Tony always had a substantial appetite first thing in the morning. "Have you seen Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Your mother took him to see Dr. Mallard about fifteen minutes ago."

Tony was out in a flash to see Jethro. Has he gotten worse since last night? It must be serious if his mother took him to see Dr. Mallard.

Jethro sat on the examination table while Dr. Mallard ran some test. He placed his hand on his abdomen and pressed in. After a while Dr. Mallard finished his examination he spoke to Leah.

Jethro didn't like the way they were talking about him behind his back as it were. Even though he was used to it by now he still didn't like it. Queen Leah came over to him after speaking with Dr. Mallard a warm smile on her face.

"Jethro if you'd be so kind I'd like to talk to you privately."

Just then Tony came rushing in. "Jethro there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Tony said as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Come on Jethro." Leah said.

"Hey wait where are you going? Mom! He's supposed to be helping me break my curse and therefore be with me. Not being your little escort!" Tony complained.

"Oh Tony don't be such a baby I'll have in back in a bit so he can start helping you break the curse. Why don't you go do some of your training to keep busy? And don't use that sword of yours that's what got you into this mess in the first place." Leah said.

"But mom!"

Tony let out an annoyed growl as he stormed off. Queen Leah led Jethro into a private room "please sit down Jethro."

Jethro sat down on the couch. "Now then Mr. Gibbs I am well aware that you're pregnant you can't fool me I know the signs. I find it extraordinary I never knew men could get pregnant I thought the fertility potion was only to give men a higher sperm count."

"Well actually…"

"Mr. Gibbs my husband is not too keen on male relationships. It's quite clear that you're in some form of relationship considering the predicament you got yourself into."

"Well not exactly."

"You mean your lover doesn't know you're pregnant? I remember when I was pregnant with Tony I had some of the strangest cravings, of course Anthony just wanted an heir. This wedding of my son to princess Ziva to be honest I am not thrilled with it, but there is no point in arguing with those two. They see it as a way to combine both kingdoms without any input on how their children feel about it. I would much rather see my son marry for love rather than for profit. Now I am not going to pressure you in telling me who the father is it is none of my business. Your secret is safe with me. I'd recommend taking it easy for a while one of the worse parts of being pregnant is the morning sickness and not being able to keep anything down."

"Um…thank you…"

"You must really love the man to do something like this."

"Yes I do." Jethro said with a smile thinking of Tony.

"Well I hope the two of you will be very happy together with your bundle of joy."

Jethro looked down. "What's wrong I know he doesn't know, but won't he be happy?"

Leah quickly understood his silence. "He's involved with someone else isn't he? The nerve of that guy! Getting a nice guy like you pregnant then casting you aside for what some tall blonde bimbo with large breast? You're a magician you should use your magic on this guy in any way you feel it necessary. I will just turn the other cheek and pretend I didn't see it as it were."

"Are you trying to suggest I threaten to kill him and you won't do anything about it?" Jethro asked.

"Well whatever you have to do to get his attention to be with you."

"Um…thank you your majesty, but I don't think I should…having his baby will be enough."

"Does he love you? He must have some feelings for you if he helped you produce a baby. It wasn't some drunken one night stand was it? Might I make on suggest Jethro you should tell him about the baby he has a right to know."

"Yeah I know he does. I'll think on it." Jethro said as he got up and headed for the door. "Jethro don't strain yourself too much and don't let that son of mine push you around you're caring a baby if you want a healthy baby don't feel guilty to take a rest whenever you need one."

Jethro gave a nod before heading out the door. Leah sat with a smile on her face a new baby she'll have to keep her husband busy so as not to let on about Jethro's condition. If her husband found out about this who knows what he'd do?

Jethro walked down the hallway completely lost. He walked right into Tony though who no doubt was getting antsy and coming to check on him. Tony's eyes went wide with wonder Jethro felt Tony wrap his arms around him in a bear hug before taking his hand and leading him god knows where.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony took Jethro to his room locking the door behind him. Jethro just stood there not sure what to expect as Tony stared back at him. Tony let out a sigh before he spoke up "Jethro…I want to apologize."

Jethro gave him a hurtful look that pulled at his heartstrings. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I should have been more a gracious host instead I kicked you out of my room to have sex with some woman." Tony said.

Tony saw the tears starting to roll down his face._ Oh crap I made him cry! This is just awkward grown men don't cry do they? Why is he crying over this?_ Tony thought to himself as he tried to think of something to say to him to calm him down.

Before Tony could think of something Jethro turned and left. That was one of the strangest things he ever seen. Why the hell was Jethro crying for? In fact, why did he have to go see Dr. Mallard for? It couldn't have been that serious could it? He thought about going after Jethro again, but thought better of it giving Jethro some space for now. The best thing for him to do was to talk to mom about Jethro. His mother will probably not give him a straight answer much like Dr. Mallard.

King Anthony was walking down the halls of the castle when he overheard some of the servant girls talking. "So I guess Tony had a girl in his bed sometime last night." Paula said.

"Yeah and he doesn't know who it was. How drunk do you think he was not to remember who the woman was?" Wendy asked.

Anthony let a small smile cross his lips. _So his son was sewing his wild oats nothing wrong with that. He did plenty of that in his younger days and while his wife was pregnant with his son. Best stop the idle gossip before it gets back to my wife. _Anthony thought to himself before interfering.

He came up behind the two women wrapping one arm around each girl bringing them close to him. "What are you two lovely ladies gossiping about? You have work to be done?"

"Oh…um…your highness…." The girls said blushing feeling uncomfortable that they were caught talking about the kings son.

"Now then let's keep this thing under wrapped. You know the queen won't like hearing you talk about her precious little boy." King Anthony said as he rubbed his hand down the girls' legs.

The girls gave a nod. "Good." Anthony said before heading off to do other things.

Tony walked down to see his mother who was busy making sure things were properly prepared for the upcoming wedding. How she despised such an idle task.

"Mother can I talk to you?" Tony asked.

"Of course dear what's on your mind?"

"Jethro."

"I see. What's wrong?"

"He broke down on me."

"What did you do?!"

"N…nothing. At least I don't think I did anything really wrong? Mom what's wrong with Jethro?"

Leah paused not sure how to answer that question. Should she up and tell him Jethro is pregnant and going through some tough times right now. What with having a lover who clearly doesn't love him if he's with some blond bimbo.

"Tony, Jethro is fine he's just going through a rough patch right now. Just be nice to him and please try not to upset him."

"Um…okay. What kind of rough patch is he in? Maybe I can help." Tony said wanting to help.

"Just let him relax make him feel at home here, that's about all you can do for him right now Tony. Don't pester him too much about that antidote either he will get it done in time, those type of things are tedious and take time to make it perfect."

Tony nodded giving his mom a smile. "I'll do my best to make sure Jethro feels at home here." Tony said before racing out the door to find Jethro.

Michael finally came out of his room with a sly grin on his face followed by Mark. "Hey Jethro!" Michael called out to him as he spotted Jethro coming their way.

Mark couldn't help himself as he gave Michael a swat on the ass making Michael jump a little. He gave Mark a look and Mark just gave him a grin.

Jethro came towards them wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael was shocked and not sure how to respond to this.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I…hate my life!" Jethro said between sobs.

"It will be okay Jethro Tony is just an idiot. He's just clearly not very good at showing compassion or anything after all he is a spoiled prince having everything handed to him on a silver platter." Michael said.

"I wish I were dead!"

"Nonsense! Jethro you're going to have a baby his baby the idiot will come around eventually it will just take some time." Michael said.

"If you want I could give him a few head slaps to the back of his head." Mark said volunteering.

"Are you going to tell him?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

Tony spotted Jethro in Michael's arms. He let out a growl seeing Jethro in the arms of someone else. His eyes narrowed as Michael bent down and kissed Jethro's forehead. He moved swiftly over to them.

Mark saw Tony coming and he attempted to break up the connection between the two before Tony got there. However, it was too late Tony broke them apart from each other holding Jethro close to him as he growled fiercely at Michael.

The noise was sure to draw attention to the servants in the castle. Jethro took a slight glance and noticed the signs of Tony starting to change again. At this rate he'll never get time to make that antidote not with how frequently Tony keeps changing into his beast self.

Tony picked Jethro up bridal style giving a snarl at Mark and Michael before heading off with his prize.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony took Jethro downstairs Jethro didn't like where this was going he had no idea where he was taking him, but he hoped it was somewhere private he didn't want anyone catching them in the act. There'd be no way for him to explain himself and he be sentenced to death.

He heard the beast let out a growl before slipping into a room downstairs. Jethro took a glance around and was relieved nobody was around. However, he recognized where he was the beast strode swiftly to the far end placing Jethro down. The beast tore off his pants the beast let out a growl before pushing himself into Jethro's tight opening.

Jethro attempted to hold onto the moan that wanted to escape. The beast plunged deeper into him hitting his sweet spot straight on Jethro couldn't help himself as he cried out. His moan echoed off the walls in the room.

The beast nipped at his necks as he began moving back and forth inside him. Making Jethro cry out as he wraps his arms and legs around the beast. The beast moved his hand down to Jethro's abdomen rubbing circles around it.

"Ah! Tony!"

The beast slammed into him again and again making Jethro cry out on every thrust hitting his prostate. The beast kissed him fiercely as he rocked back and forth his heavy testicles smacking Jethro's ass with every thrust. The beast bit at Jethro's shoulder hard drawing blood making Jethro cry out again. He couldn't take it anymore as the beast licked his wound with his talented tongue he came all over the both of them. His muscles tightened around Tony's cock making the beast growl as he came inside him.

The beast growled as he picked Jethro up his still hard cock deep inside him. Jethro couldn't believe he was ready to go again so soon. Jethro wrapped his legs around the beast as the beast sat down on the throne.

Jethro sank deeper on the beast impressive cock. Jethro cried out in pleasure being so sufficiently filled by the beast. The beast bent forward licking up the cum Jethro made earlier before taking his slowly growing erection into his mouth.

Jethro cried out again that echoed off the walls of the throne room. Tony's claws dug deep into the arm of the throne as he got Jethro to ride him. Jethro would lift himself up slowly before sinking back down letting out a gasp at being filled. At times Tony would meet him as he thrust up into that tight heat.

"Oh God Tony!" Jethro cried out as he was met halfway. The beast just let out a pleasant growl that almost sounded like a purr as he nuzzled at Jethro's neck again. Tony's oversized hand gripped and squeezed Jethro's buttocks as he lifted him up and thrust him back down.

Jethro could only cry out. His voice was starting to hurt from all his screams, how could nobody hear them? The beast suddenly stopped his powerful fucking he held Jethro to him as he got up from the throne he moved swiftly out of the throne room into another room.

Someone came into the throne room. King Anthony came in he had a long day today he had to listen to a bunch of complaints from the townspeople. He sat down on his throne a strange odor enveloped his nostrils. He knew the scent of sex he had plenty of it over the years. Who would be stupid enough to have sex in the throne room where anyone could walk in and see them?

Well whoever the culprits are they couldn't have gone too far. Unfortunately he couldn't look into right now. He did notice deep claw marks in the arm of his chair. Did he do that? No, he may have had some wild crazy sex in his day but he didn't remember ever fucking in the throne room before.

Jethro was pushed up against a wall as Tony continued to ravish him. "Tony…slow down."

Tony pulled back slowly looking at Jethro grinning at him showing off his sharp fangs. He nuzzled the area where he bit him again leaving his mark before kissing downward. He nuzzled Jethro's abdomen again a smile on his face.

Jethro would be showing soon how he would be able to hide that he wasn't sure. Hopefully, he'll have the antidote ready by then so he can leave before he shows signs of his pregnancy. That is if Tony's beast self would leave him alone enough to do his job.

As the beast continued to nuzzle him he thought about how he'd tell Tony about his pregnancy and how he'd react to it.

_ "Tony….I'm pregnant and you're the father."_

_ Tony looked down at Jethro's swollen belly filled with child who he says is his. His eyes narrow "You disgust me! How dare you claim I am the father of your child! I would never… get out of my sight you sorry excuse for a magician I want nothing to do with you"_

Tears started coming down Jethro's face at the thought of Tony's reaction to his pregnancy. The beast looked on at him in confusion as he licked the tears away. He moved his hips gently back and forth in a loving manner compared to the first two time which was hard and fast.

Tony laid Jethro down on the ground as they made love. The beast knew all of Jethro's sensitive spots areas he didn't know he was even sensitive there. Tony rocked back and forth slowly enjoying the small gasps and cries Jethro made as he hit his prostate again and again.

Michael wandered through the castle wondering what Tony did to Jethro. They weren't in Tony's room which was not good anyone could come across the two of them and then they'd have a big problem on their hands.

Mark and Michael decided to split up in search of the missing horny teenagers. Yes, they weren't actual teenagers but they acted like it. Michael headed down stairs to find the two of them. So far he hadn't much luck in finding them he just hoped he found them before someone else did.

He opened a door and went inside to see the competition of the beast coupling with Jethro. Jethro let out a cry as he came all over the two of them and Tony let out a roar signaling that he was cumming inside Jethro.

Michael looked on at the two of them Tony's naked body on him rutting like an animal. Jethro moaning like a two dollar whore. He could see cum spilling out of Jethro's ass Jethro looked completely exhausted. Did the beast intend to make him even more pregnant? No that's silly you couldn't get someone pregnant who was already pregnant. The beast pulled out of Jethro and began cleaning the both of them up. He first cleaned up the mess that covered Jethro before cleaning up his ass. His tongue going deep inside the abused opening Michael just stood there watching that long talented tongue eat the magician out. Michael was growing exceptionally hard right now and it looked like Tony was ready to go again.

The beast growled as he noticed the presence he covered himself on top of Jethro to protect him. Jethro had to do something besides going three times within like an hour is pretty tiring especially with no breaks in between, plus he'd have to get to work on that antidote. His only option for this is when the beast/Tony is asleep. He somehow managed to get out from under Tony. The beast growled as he held onto him. "Tony come on we both need to clean up and I certainly don't want either of your parents finding us like this."

Tony let out a growl before picking Jethro up and over his shoulder. They somehow made it back to Tony's bedroom without anyone seeing them. Jethro was tossed on the bed and Tony crawling up as if he was going to take him again. Instead he laid down next to Jethro wrapping him up in his arms before he fell fast asleep.

Jethro would lay with him for a while before getting to work with what he had to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Jethro attempted to get up only to have Tony growl at him in his sleep. Jethro let out a sigh as he thought of how to get up, so he could get to work on that cure. He overheard some servants talking as they walked pass.

"Prince Tony has gotten really lazy since he came back."

"Yeah I know, he hasn't once gone down to practice his sword fighting skills with the knights like he always did. He just lies around in his room all day."

"That magician he brought home is just as lazy as he is. He hasn't done a damn thing since he came here."

"That's enough both of you! Clearly you don't know how tough it is to be a magician someone always wanting you for something. It takes a lot of hard work and time to make the spell perfect. As for Tony… well, he had to endure so much to find this magician he's entitled to be lazy. Now, help me clean up and stop with the idle gossip before I get really angry."

Those were some pretty hurtful words everyone seems to underestimate him. The voice of the one who told the other two to shut up was that girl Abby. A smile graced his lips he was quite fond of this girl Abby, even though he hardly knew her. He glanced over at Tony, who was snuggling him. A smile graced his lips at how cute Tony was right now he could just reach over and kiss him. He was very tempted to kiss him, but thought better of it.

He attempted to move away taking the arms that were wrapped around him. Tony gave off a whimper followed by a growl Jethro reached for a pillow for Tony to snuggle instead of him. As he placed the pillow between them Tony opened his eyes slowly Jethro stopped what he was doing and just stared at Tony. The two just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Jethro was out the door in a flash.

Jethro didn't want to hear what Tony had to say to him the look on his face was enough for him. He moved swiftly out of the castle in nothing but a loose robe that wrapped around him. When he finally made it outside he took a few deep breaths as he let his body relax a little. Once he felt like he wasn't going to break down he headed off there were supplies he needed in order to break the curse on the prince.

Tony called out to Jethro but his voice landed on deaf ears. He got up from the bed and went out to find Jethro.

Jethro came across a field of plants that would help for his antidote he bent down and started picking some of the large leafy plants.

"Well what do we have here? The magician picking plants to help break the prince's curse, how cute." The Goddess of Chaos said with a chuckle.

"There's no way to break that curse he's just wasting his time." Her minion said.

"The magician is pregnant with the prince's child. I think we can make this interesting. Now, let me see what I can do…"the Goddess thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Well, let's start with this."

Jethro stopped picking the plants when he sensed something was wrong. He got up carefully only to see a pack of wolves starting to surround him. This was odd wolves didn't normally hunt people when there was plenty of game around. His magic would work against them; however, with how many there were one of them would have torn him to shreds.

Tony roamed around the castle trying to figure out where Jethro ran off to. He asked a few of the servants if they saw Jethro, yet nobody he talked to have seen him.

"Mom have you seen Jethro?"

"I haven't dear. Is something wrong?" his mother asked concerned. Tony found it rather strange on how worried she looked it was more than someone like his mother should have. "Mom, what is going on here? Jethro has been acting really weird lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about dear. What did you do to Jethro! He is in a very delicate condition."

"What kind of delicate condition?"

Queen Leah let out a sigh. She might as well tell her son about the magician's pregnancy and heartache from the jerk that knocked the poor man up and doesn't want anything to do with him. Before she could open her mouth and say what she needed to say she noticed a strange look on her son's face. Tony let out a small growl as he raced off from the castle.

Jethro ran as fast as he could with the wolves' right on his heels. He ended up tripping falling face first in the mud. The wolves were circling in closer ready to pounce and rip him to shreds. Suddenly, Tony appeared between him and the wolves in his beast form.

Tony snarled at the wolves in warning. The wolves attacked Tony at full force trying to bring him down.

Jethro looked on in horror at the sight watching Tony fight off a pack of wolves. Tony roared in pain when they dug their teeth into his flesh. Tony threw one of the wolves into a tree with such force the tree cracked the wolf's ribs.

The wolves quickly backed down and ran off after the death of their leader. Tony stood where he was breathing heavily looking towards Jethro. Jethro could see the deep gashes in Tony's flesh and blood dripping off his body. Tony collapsed on the ground completely exhausted from fighting off a pack of wolves.

Jethro stood where he was for a moment or two before running over to the beast. He began to check over his wounds, they didn't look too bad once you clean out the blood it should be alright.

"Well that was quite a show." The Goddess of Chaos said.

Jethro turned and glared at the goddess. "You again? Can't you leave us alone?"

"It was so sweet, him fighting for you to protect your baby. It was entertaining to see who would win him or the wolves. Now then it's just a matter of what to do with you. I could take you back to my domain and keep you locked up I'm sure Tony will give anything to get you back. I could even take the baby off your hands once it's born, you really don't want a baby you just think you do. Babies are a hassle to deal with and since you'll be all alone it will be twice as hard."

"I would never give my baby up especially to someone like you!" Jethro retorted.

"I see. Well, Jethro let me offer you something." She said holding out her hand.

"What is it?" Jethro asked suspiciously.

"You want Prince Anthony to love you the way you do him right? Well this should help." She said tossing the item to Jethro before disappearing.

Jethro glanced down at the fruit in his hands if he got Tony to eat this fruit he'll fall madly in love with him. Jethro had to laugh just how dumb did she think he was? Those types of spells don't actually work you can't make someone fall in love with you it was one of the first things he was taught while training to become a magician.

Still, the idea had a nice appeal to it having Tony love him unconditionally. He didn't have time to think on this he had to get Tony back to the castle and cleaned up. Tony's parents will be ecstatic to see their son wounded like this he didn't want to have to explain it either.


End file.
